Addiction
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Avant AJ Lee et John Cena, CM Punk avait Nikki Bella et vice versa. En dépit de leurs différences, les deux catcheurs vont nouer une forte et improbable relation suite à la première grande victoire du rebut de la fédération. La jeune femme va rapidement devenir l'addiction de CM Punk, la seule et unique aux côtés du catch.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!

Comme promis, voici l'OS retraçant le passé de Nikki et CM Punk qui est évoqué dans ma fiction. Je comptais tout faire en une partie, mais il s'avère que j'ai trop d'idées et de scènes à écrire car je veux vous offrir une histoire la plus complète possible donc il y en aura une seconde. Que mes lectrices ne s'inquiètent pas, mon cœur va toujours au Nikki/Dean, mais j'ai un faible pour ces deux-là =x

Celle-ci est particulièrement longue et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. En tout cas, cela m'a fait très bizarre d'écrire sur Nikki avec un autre homme que Dean, mais au final je me suis vraiment prise d'affection pour ce couple improbable et j'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi =)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à me faire part de vos critiques.

* * *

**30 mars 2008**

CM Punk ne parvenait pas à croire au miracle qui venait de se produire alors que tout son environnement le lui rappelait: les hurlements hystériques des fans en délire, les applaudissements des collègues qui ne croyaient pourtant pas en lui. Même la chaleur était au rendez-vous malgré cette nuit de mars. Tout était au rendez-vous afin de célébrer sa victoire au fameux Money in the Bank ladder match de Wrestlemania 24 à Orlando en Floride.

Au bout de 4 ans à trimer dans cette fédération renommée, 4 ans à tenter de faire ses preuves, prouver qu'il avait du potentiel à défaut d'avoir de la valeur pour l'instant, à s'améliorer afin de taper dans l'œil de la Direction Artistique en dépit de son physique atypique et ses efforts avaient enfin payés! Gagner cette mallette lui donnait le droit à un match de championnat, peu importe lequel, c'était son choix, et, à moins qu'il sorte des rangs au point de ne pas être considéré pour ce rôle, il allait devenir champion. C'était du concret.

Bien que sa famille de cœur, la seule qu'il avait véritablement, se trouvait à des kilomètres de là, Colt Cabana, son meilleur ami était à ses côtés, comme toujours. Ce dernier avait traversé la moitié du pays afin de soutenir son vieil ami dans ce nouvel événement, priant pour sa victoire tant méritée.

Les deux compères pénétrèrent donc dans la salle de conférence de l'hôtel qui recevait la fête clôturant Wrestlemania.

Cette nuit se devait d'être magique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette nuit le serait, mais absolument pas de la façon dont il l'imaginait.

Le chauffage n'était pas de mise car la foule survoltée gardait une température ambiante à la limite de l'insoutenable. Les verres remplis à ras bord d'alcool passaient de main en main, les décibels de la musique alliée aux cris de ses collègues atteignaient un volume horripilant. Bien heureusement, la musique de fond était du vieux rock endiablé et non pas cette soupe électronique infâme que la jeunesse appelait de la musique.

En somme, exactement le genre d'ambiance qu'il détestait et avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

**[Scorpions – Rythm of Love]**

Il se disait qu'il ferait un simple petit tour afin de remplir sa part du contrat, exhiber sa mallette comme si il s'agissait d'une bague en diamants, échanger quelques mots avec les hauts gradés puis il retournerait dans son cocon à Chicago, auprès des personnes chères à son cœur afin de vraiment faire de cette nuit un instant parfait.

A peine eut-il fait un pas en avant, aussitôt immergé dans cette bulle effervescente qu'il la remarqua, assise sur une banquette à sa droite, sa chevelure d'ébène cascadant par dessus son épaule et son large sourire en réponse aux paroles d'une femme lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau le fit chavirer.

Phillip resta planté au beau milieu de la foule comme un demeuré à dévisager celle qu'il savait être une catcheuse en développement, n'entendant même pas les vivas qui acclamaient sa présence et les accolades qui le faisaient parfois vaciller sur ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à cette femme, ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et pourtant, il était subjugué à sa simple vue.

Son fidèle ami le ramena à la réalité en pressant son épaule, lui indiquant le bar afin de prendre un cocktail sans alcool bien mérité.

Le duo fut bien obligé de passer devant la table des jumelles afin d'atteindre le point névralgique de la soirée et Punk aurait juré que son regard de braise le suivait.

Le brun tourna donc la tête dans sa direction et accrocha en effet son regard. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque la femme lui adressa un sourire empreint de douceur et de louange qu'il lui rendit avec le plus d'assurance possible, se retenant de ne pas passer nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. La nouvelle recrue savait qu'il avait gagné ce soir et elle était l'une des premières à le féliciter sincèrement sans même employer de mots.

Il prit une bonne inspiration et s'ébroua, ses cheveux au carré balayant sa nuque, afin de reprendre contenance tandis que son ami passait la commande. Ce dernier avait pris les devants car il avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami était chamboulé et que cela n'avait aucun lien avec sa victoire.

La guitare tonnait haut et fort, les faisant tous les deux hocher la tête en rythme, fervents admirateurs de rock qu'ils étaient. Le morceau les détendait quelques peu dans cette ambiance survoltée à laquelle ils participaient rarement, mais surtout, elle sembla donner des ailes à Punk qui tentait de réunir tout son courage afin de l'aborder. De plus, son triomphe au Money in the Bank ladder match et son nouveau statut le rendait plus sûr de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle s'était relevée de tout son mètre 68 et se dirigeait vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée qui faisait remonter sa robe bordeaux sur ses cuisses et lui donna envie de mourir sur le champ. La brune fendit la foule avec une aisance presque royale, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le liquide rose de son verre à bords évasés. La star du moment ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa nuque gracile, la courbe de ses épaules légèrement halées qui se démarquaient sur les tissus vifs des vêtements en arrière-plan, son déhanchement innocent, ses longues jambes fuselées et son visage aux traits harmonieux dans lequel ses yeux luisaient comme deux perles en chocolat.

Colt l'abandonna en lui souhaitant bon courage puis alla prendre place à la seule banquette encore déserte, admirant le spectacle en sirotant sa bière.

\- Félicitations Mister Money in the Bank! S'exclama joyeusement la brune qui se dressait sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'il puisse l'entendre, les faisceaux lumineux dessinant des cercles de couleurs vives sur ses bras nus, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer les tatouages sur ses bras.

\- Merci...? fit-il sur le ton de la curiosité, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir son exaltation face à sa présence enchanteresse et son parfum enivrant.

\- Nikki. Je suis Nikki, se présenta la nouvelle recrue en tendant sa main d'un geste spontané, avec un large sourire qui lui donna l'impression que ses jambes devenaient de la gelée. Et quel est le vrai prénom du nouveau chouchou?

\- Phillip, répondit le catcheur straight edge en serrant sa petite main , espérant que la moiteur de la sienne ne la débecte pas. Bien au contraire, elle la serra un instant, son regard rivé au sien qui lui donnait la sensation d'être mis à nu. Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal, tu le mérites depuis le temps que tu peines ici, admit Nicole avec un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte, osant enfin le lâcher, replaçant sa main sur sa hanche. La brune sirota son Cosmopolitan, le regardant par dessus le rebord de son verre. Elle sourit discrètement, amusée de le voir si troublé alors qu'elle-même était captivée par le personnage. Alors, qui comptes tu challenger avec ta mallette? Randy le champion de la WWE? The Undertaker pour le titre de champion du monde poids lourd, Jericho le champion intercontinental ou MVP?

\- Tous si j'pouvais! S'écria Phillip avec une exquise sincérité qui la fit plisser le nez tant elle trouvait ça mignon, suivant le moindre de ses gestes du regard puis elle éclata de rire. Mais je suis raisonnable et mon rêve est de devenir champion du monde, peu importe que se soit poids lourd ou non.

\- Alors fonce, tu as les capacités pour le devenir je pense, déclara Nikki en toute honnêteté, remarquant que son commentaire allumait des étoiles dans ses yeux verts. Hmm tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens vers toi pour te parler de tout ça. J'dois ressembler à une psychopathe.

\- Non pas du tout, crois-moi. Alors pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour moi à part le fait que je sois formidable? S'enquit le catcheur tatoué sur un ton taquin, la main plaquée sur le torse dans un geste arrogant.

\- Je me suis renseignée un peu sur mes collègues quand j'ai appris que la WWE m'embauchait. J'aime savoir où j'atterris et puis je t'ai découvert tout simplement. Je te trouve épatant sur le ring donc j'ai glané des informations où je pouvais sur toi... En fait oui, ça fait vraiment psychopathe.

Ce fut au tour de CM Punk de rire, dissimulant ainsi son ébahissement. Il était déjà complètement gaga alors que Nikki ne ressemblait en rien au style de femmes qu'il appréciait ou avec qui il traînait en règle générale, et il ne la connaissait même pas. Le brun en avait honte.

Phillip but un peu de son cocktail à base d'agrumes afin de trouver ses mots, tentant de ne pas suivre le balancement de ses hanches en rythme sur le morceau de son regard de merlan frit, puis il toussota et reprit:

\- Je suis flatté. Et tu commences quand Nikki?

\- Cet été normalement, j'ai hâte! Pépia la jeune femme presque sautillante, grisée par la musique, l'ambiance électrique dû à Wrestlemania, l'alcool et même par la présence du catcheur tatoué aux cheveux longs. Sauf que Brie, ma sœur, sera la vedette puisqu'on va jouer sur notre ressemblance pour débuter...Et forcément, moi j'serais planquée sous le ring.

\- Mais tu vas te battre quand même?

\- Bien sûr! Brie passera sous le ring soit disant pour prendre une pause et ensuite resurgir...Sauf qu'en fait ce sera moi, mais personne ne le saura.

\- Moi si.

\- Oh arrête, tu vas être champion, tu ne vas pas t'embêter à regarder des matchs de nanas qui ne représenteront pas le moindre intérêt pour toi. Tiens d'ailleurs, si tu deviens champion, je te paye un verre.

\- Je ne bois pas, fit remarquer Punk en brandissant son verre sans la moindre honte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se moque de lui, mais elle plaqua la main sur ses lèvres dans un geste d'excuse. T'embête pas va.

\- Un restaurant alors! Insista la brune en osant poser délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras, hésitant à redessiner les tatouages du bout des doigts. Malgré l'alcool dans son sang, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour se permettre de le toucher à ce point. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- On verra si je deviens vraiment champion. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai des gens à voir avant de partir, un avion m'attend, s'excusa Phillip à grand regret, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas rire comme un fou car cette apparition divine lui proposait un rendez-vous. Je dois rentrer à Chicago. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée en tout cas et à bientôt.

\- Je serais là quand tu deviendras champion, promis, assura Nikki en tapant son verre contre le sien tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux qui manqua de dénouer le dernier lien le retenant encore à la réalité. Passe une bonne soirée et encore bravo!

La diva agita les doigts afin de le saluer tandis qu'il rejoignait Colt à reculons, tentant de la garder dans son champ de vision le plus longtemps possible de peur qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage. Pourtant non, elle était en train de rebrousser chemin, en chair et en os, distribuant des sourires tout aussi éclatant aux autres, et rejoignit sa sœur et une autre recrue un peu plus replète.

Peu importe que cela soit réciproque ou non, que cela ne soit qu'une stratégie féminine de sa part afin de se faire pistonner, CM Punk, le nouveau Mister Money in the Bank, venait d'avoir un coup de foudre pour la femme la plus inattendue qui soit, n'appartenant pas à son univers de tatouages, de musique punk et d'abstinences. A présent, il pouvait renoncer à tout sauf à la revoir... Et au catch bien sûr.

* * *

**23 juin 2008**

A peine trois mois s'étaient écoulés et l'opportunité de ravir l'un des titres au champion en vigueur s'était présentée à CM Punk. Dire qu'il avait saisi sa chance en plein vol était un euphémisme. Il ne s'était pas fait prier, euphorique à l'idée d'enfin être champion au sein de la WWE, ce qui, selon toute logique, signifiait que l'équipe des créatifs avait fini par le remarquer dans cette marée de muscles.

Autant dire qu'il avait été enchanté par leur offre, mais surtout surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette chance si tôt à cause du dédain et de la réserve des gens constituant la haute sphère. D'ailleurs, aucun haut gradé n'était venu le féliciter pour son accomplissement ou même venu s'excuser d'avoir douté de ses capacités. Aucun de ses camarades ne s'étaient réellement réjouis non plus.

Pour l'instant, Phillip s'en moquait: tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était cette victoire tant méritée, qui faisait bondir son cœur. Le jeune homme était si fier d'être enfin au sommet et ainsi pouvoir montrer à tous qu'il valait vraiment la peine, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Il était persuadé que maintenant qu'il était en possession de la fameuse ceinture faisant de lui le champion du monde, cela s'améliorerait.

Ce que le catcheur straight edge souhaitait, c'était partager son moment de gloire avec ses proches.

Et Nikki.

Le nouveau champion s'attendait presque à la voir surgir au détour d'un couloir pour l'acclamer, mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Il n'aurait pas dû autant croire en la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre malgré sa passion.

Le catcheur étouffa sa déception sous la joie d'avoir décroché son premier titre de champion en prenant une douche nécessaire et passant un jean banal et un t-shirt noir des Ramones. Il passa la lanière de son sac à dos sur l'épaule, massa ses bras couverts de tatouages car s'étant quelque peu blessé puis il quitta les vestiaires d'un bon pas. L'arène était quasiment déserte vu le temps qu'il avait pris puis il attendit son taxi sur le trottoir, son casque sur les oreilles.

Alors qu'il tapait du pied en rythme sur l'asphalte poussiéreuse, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, une silhouette se faufilant sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il s'empressa de couper la musique et se débarrasser de son casque, s'emmêlant les doigts avec les fils dans sa précipitation, son cœur cognant dans sa cage thoracique à lui en faire mal. Nikki approchait avec un sourire malicieux, ravissante dans sa petite robe blanche, un foulard rouge jeté autour de ses épaules. Il était un grand gaillard tatoué à présent champion du monde et pourtant il se retrouvait comme un gosse émerveillé et pantois devant son cadeau de Noël ou un adolescent rencontrant enfin son idole dont les photos couvraient les murs de sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu es surpris de me voir? S'enquit Nicole avec espièglerie en le rejoignant, ses talons claquant doucement sur le béton. La future diva s'arrêta enfin devant lui et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sa crinière brune cascadant sur son bras tandis qu'elle le dévisageait avec amusement quant à la stupeur sur son visage. Je t'avais promis que je serais là le soir où tu gagnerais. Ne me dis pas que tu doutais de gagner un jour!

\- Pas du tout, je croyais juste que tu plaisantais, avoua Phillip qui tentait de jouer sur son assurance factice, perturbé par les papillons s'agitant au creux de son ventre. Je t'ai même pas vu dans le public ou dans les coulisses.

\- Je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer, je fais pas encore vraiment partie de la cour des grands, expliqua Nikki avec une once de chagrin, le regard bas. Elle aussi semblait rencontrer des difficultés à faire ses preuves auprès des bonnes personnes. Cela assombrit son regard chocolat l'espace d'un battement de cils puis elle redevint la femme enjouée et souriante qu'elle était, l'enlaçant. Bravo pour ta ceinture!

Alors qu'il se délectait de son corps chaud contre le sien, s'imprégnant de cette sensation magique, de son odeur enivrante, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette femme s'intéressait à lui. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, ils appartenaient à des mondes complètement opposés et pourtant elle était là, tenant sa parole sans la moindre raison.

Il n'osait pas imaginer que tout cela ne soit qu'une énième raillerie faite pour le rabaisser au sein de la fédération, pourtant c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus sensé vu sa situation actuelle... Alors il profita de cette étreinte chaleureuse et qu'il ressentait comme sincère, se permettant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre ballant le long de ses flancs, la fameuse ceinture touchant donc le sol.

Le duo dépareillé resta enlacé contre la mur une poignée de secondes qui lui sembla être une éternité au paradis tandis que les voitures défilaient dans leur dos, le doux ronronnement des moteurs les berçant. Le charme fut rompu lorsque la diva recula de quelques pas seulement, ses doigts effleurant son poignet et il retint une plainte de frustration. La brune s'enquit alors d'une voix claire et guillerette:

\- Alors, on se le fait ce restaurant? Ne me fais pas croire que tu dois rentrer à Chicago, il est trop tard pour que tu attrapes le dernier avion.

\- D'accord, d'accord! Mais à une condition, prévint Punk en remarquant enfin que son taxi était garé sur le bas côté de la route.

Il fit signe au chauffeur de l'attendre tandis que la jeune femme le fixait avec curiosité, ses sourcils dessinés avec soin légèrement froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit l'autre fois à la soirée de Wrestlemania: j'ai regardé un peu le travail de mes futurs collègues ou mes adversaires. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris sur le terrain de foot... En tout cas je trouve que tu te détaches du lot et tu as besoin d'un soutient sincère je crois... Regarde-moi ça, tu es champion et je t'ai trouvé tout seul dans un coin à ruminer en écoutant ta musique! Tu devrais exploser de joie, pas bouder dans ton coin et je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser seul dans cet état. C'est ta soirée et tu vas t'amuser! Maintenant ramène toi avant que le chauffeur perde patience, râla Nicole qui se remit enfin en chemin puis elle ouvrit la porte arrière et lui désigna l'intérieur . Et j'avoue, j'aime ton sourire et tes tatouages. Monsieur est content?

Phillip leva les mains au ciel dans un geste extravagant, un sourire satisfait étirant ses fines lèvres, son piercing brillant à la lumière crue des lampadaires. Flatté, il s'engagea dans le taxi et prit ses aises sur la banquette tout en décidant qu'il était temps d'abandonner ses réflexions sur l'acharnement dont il était victime. Ce que Nikki venait de lui dire effaçait tout le reste de toute manière, le plaçant sur un petit nuage moelleux.

Le catcheur straight edge décida donc de se laisser porter par la vague de sa victoire et adopta un petit air détendu et un sourire satisfait tandis que la brune prenait place à ses côtés, claquant la porte à sa suite.

Ils discutèrent du restaurant où se rendre, tombèrent vite d'accord sur un quelconque restaurant chinois qu'ils choisiraient sur la route en jugeant simplement la façade et indiquèrent au chauffeur de déambuler dans le centre ville au hasard.

\- Tu as été cheerleader? S'enquit alors CM Punk, tiltant enfin quant à ce segment de son discours, la tête appuyée contre la vitre et détaillant son visage sur lequel se découpait les bandes lumineuses des phares.

\- Ça va pas non? j'ai été footballeuse au lycée! Difficile à croire, mais sous cet air d'ange se cache une dure à cuir. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

\- Ça c'est sûr, marmonna Phil plus pour lui-même, faisant écho à leur relation inopinée. Pourquoi tu étais là? Je sais que je suis merveilleux et que tu avais promis d'assister à ma victoire, mais il faut quand même le vouloir pour se pointer à tous les événements.

\- Je voulais vous voir à l'œuvre, histoire d'en prendre de la graine et puis j'accompagnais Kelly Kelly. C'est une bonne copine qui va commencer à Raw dans quelques semaines. C'est une blonde hyper sexy, je suis sûre que tu la connais.

\- Sûrement... , répondit-il en évinçant cette pensée parasite d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, ses cheveux bruns remuant. Mais tu n'étais pas censée commencer toi?

\- Si, mais apparemment on est pas prêtes pour le grand bain, souffla Nikki en soutenant son regard malgré son chagrin apparent. La diva battit des cils comme si elle s'éveillait puis elle tapota doucement sa main: Ce n'est pas grave. Cette soirée c'est pour toi, tu es le champion après tout!

Et pour l'instant, Punk pouvait dire qu'il se sentait vraiment comme tel puisqu'il était à ses côtés et que Nicole reconnaissait son talent, ses mérites. Sa présence irradiait comme un soleil de minuit et sa voix le berçait, lui faisait entrevoir un monde meilleur où les railleries, le dédain et l'indifférence n'étaient plus, annihilés par l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait.

Alors Phillip prit sa petite main qui reposait encore sur son avant-bras afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un champion ou un catcheur, mais aussi un homme à part entière, humble, qui partageait ses déboires, qui comprenait et voulait autant la soutenir qu'elle le faisait dans toute sa candeur.

* * *

Après leur première nuit ensemble qui se termina de façon plus que respectable, chacun retournant dans sa chambre d'hôtel aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ayant perdu toute notion du temps tant ils étaient aspirés dans leur conversation, Nikki assista à chacun de ses matchs de championnat.

Elle était présente pour le féliciter après ses victoires et le réconforter après une défaite, notamment la perte du titre de champion du monde poids lourd. Oui, la brune était présente lorsque le sort avait voulu que Randy s'acharne sur lui afin de l'empêcher de défendre son titre un peu plus tard durant Unforgiven et c'était elle qui l'avait accompagné lorsqu'il avait quitté l'arène, écœuré. Pourtant, il appartenait à la division de Raw et elle de Smackdown, mais elle parvenait toujours à trouver un stratagème pour assister à ses shows, prétextant venir pour son amie Kelly Kelly.

Le temps s'était écoulé à toute allure, une nouvelle année avait éclos et la diva l'avait vu remporter le titre de champion par équipe avec Kofi Kingston en octobre 2008, celui de champion intercontinental contre William Regal en janvier 2009 après son amère perte du titre à peine trois mois après avoir mis la main dessus.

Son ressentiment, cette sensation d'injustice l'avait rongé de l'intérieur, mais Nicole l'avait aidé à garder la tête haute, estompant sa paranoïa tout en faisait ses premiers pas sur la scène alors que la merveilleuse Lita entrait dans sa vie, comblant la frustration que Nikki creusait en son âme car elle n'osait jamais aller plus loin dans leur relation et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait brusquée.

La chance lui avait de nouveau souri lorsque l'équipe des Créatifs avait décidé de faire de lui le Mister Money in the Bank à Wrestlemania pour la seconde année consécutive et lorsqu'il avait eut l'opportunité de regagner sa ceinture bien aimée de champion en la dérobant à Jeff Hardy lors du Extreme Rules en juin. CM Punk avait célébré sa victoire, lui laissant un goût amer et sur ses gardes, avec sa petite amie, Lita. La fameuse catcheuse était taillée à son image, appartenant à part entière à son univers unique. Lita était douce, attentionnée, sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui. En fait, les naïfs auraient dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Sauf que Lita n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées, ne faisait pas battre son cœur aussi fort que Nicole rien que lorsqu'il entendait son nom au détour d'un couloir et cela le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Nicole sentait un poing se serrer sur son cœur et sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle apercevait son ami avec la rousse, à rire à ses paroles. En dépit de sa réticence à faire un pas dans sa direction de part sa peur de l'inconnu, de partager la vie d'un homme si différent, car c'était là son unique barrière, elle était heureuse de le savoir entre de bonnes mains et avec le sourire, à défaut d'être vraiment heureux.

Lorsque Phillip perdit de nouveau son titre à Night of Champions un mois plus tard, il se remit entièrement en question. Tout y passa: sa vie amoureuse, sa passion qu'était le catch, sa relation avec sa famille de substitution, son attitude en général. En faisait-il trop? Etait-il hypocrite? Tout cela était-il trop malsain pour lui? _Oui, oui et oui._

Après la perte de sa ceinture de champion, il retrouva Nikki au bar de l'hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit et resta assis à ses côtés, la tête reposant sur son épaule sans rien dire, le silence à peine rompu par le bruit du chiffon sur la vaisselle sale. La brune respecta son mutisme, devinant que ce cercle vicieux sans fin le blessait plus que sa fierté masculine lui permettait d'exprimer. Le martyr prit la parole seulement pour la féliciter de son rôle à venir à Summerslam puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front, lui conseillant de rejoindre sa dulcinée qui n'attendait que son retour.

* * *

**23 août 2009**

L'euphorie était bien moins intense la troisième fois que Punk devint champion poids lourd, mais elle était bel et bien là, l'envahissant d'une douce chaleur tandis que le brun se faisait acclamer, brandissant sa ceinture depuis la dernière corde du ring ou paradant dans les coulisses, attendant les hauts gradés au tournant, sans jamais se départir de son petit sourire fier. Bien entendu, aucun ne pointa le bout de son nez de toute la soirée que tout le roster passa ensemble afin de célébrer ce grand événement qu'était Summerslam et les victoires de tout un chacun.

Ses collègues avaient appris à découvrir le catcheur qu'il était et, de plus, ce Tables Chairs and Ladders Match avait été particulièrement trépidant, en faisant un match vivement ovationné aussi bien devant que derrière la scène.

Avant de rejoindre la sauterie coutumière qui clôturait les grands spectacles de la WWE, les deux athlètes avaient du faire un passage obligatoire par la case infirmerie, ce qui n'était pas du luxe après toutes les chutes et les coups de chaises qu'ils avaient encaissé pendant plus de vingt minutes pour le plus grand plaisir du public.

Les deux compères se congratulaient et disséquaient leur match sur le ton de la plaisanterie, leurs rires leur faisant mal aux côtes, fiers de leur travail, tandis qu'ils attendaient les médecins qualifiés, chacun allongé sur une chaise longue de cuir crème.

Le médecin, un quinquagénaire banal, fit son entrée au bout de quelques minutes seulement, suivi par une troupe de petites mains alertes prêtes à dispenser les premiers soins. Le groupe de spécialistes s'affaira avec grande précaution sur les deux athlètes qui subirent sans broncher, se permettant une grimace de douleur de temps à autre.

**[Red – Not Alone]**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lita, sa chevelure auburn jetée par-dessus l'épaule semblant prendre feu à la lumière du plafonnier, les tatouages sur ses bras mis en évidence par son débardeur blanc. L'ancienne catcheuse félicita les héros et serra Punk contre elle, susurrant à son oreille des éloges à ne pas prononcer devant les âmes sensibles. Le nouveau champion l'écouta avec un petit sourire en coin, une main placée dans le creux de ses reins puis il aperçut Nikki dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se figea quelques instants, son regard vert accrochant le sien tandis qu'elle patientait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, apparemment gênée de se trouver là. Une fois que Phil se rendit bien compte que la diva attendait son tour, une curieuse sérénité s'épanouit en lui alors que la voix de sa petite amie devenait un bourdonnement indistinct à son oreille.

Punk fut presque soulagé lorsque cette dernière l'abandonna afin de venir vérifier l'état de Jeff qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Nicole s'avança alors dans l'infirmerie, attendit sagement que les médecins quittent la pièce puis elle s'adossa au meuble d'appoint, n'osant prendre la parole devant tant de gens puisqu'elle n'était qu'une diva invisible parmi tant d'autres. Et surtout car elle était en présence de la petite amie de l'homme pour qui elle avait le faible le plus perturbant au monde.

Nikki les félicita et Lita se décida enfin à partir non sans méfiance, laissant les deux bruns en tête-à-tête, Jeff sur les talons. Leur relation n'était pas un secret pour ceux côtoyant le catcheur straight edge, mais personne ne se doutait de sa profondeur.

\- Tu ne souffres pas trop? S'enquit Nikki dans un murmure en s'installant à ses côtés sur le siège, le cuir crissant sous elle tout en le dévisageant avec tendresse puis elle fit courir ses doigts sur le cuivre de la ceinture de champion reposant sur l'épaule de son possesseur. C'était un peu extrême.

\- Une douleur à la jambe, mais rien de grave. Je serais courbaturé quelques jours et je m'y remets... Et c'est le but. Là, c'est vraiment mérité.

\- Comme toujours, bravo mon chat, fit la diva en déposant un baiser sur son front, se penchant sur lui avec précaution, troublée par leur proximité. Il faut que tu penses à te reposer, tu as des valises sous les yeux. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir?

\- C'est le travail, mais ça irait mieux si tu étais avec moi, la taquina Phillip, ce qui lui valut une petite frappe sur la main, s'asseyant et grimaçant à cause d'une de ses côtes le titillant sous son bandage. Et bravo pour ton premier Summerslam.

\- J'étais nulle, admit Nicole en riant franchement, gardant sa main sur la sienne, le laissant entremêler leurs doigts. Le brun caressa délicatement son épaule dans un geste de négation et de réconfort, un geste qui la fit frissonner d'un plaisir coupable. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau le champion, tu vas arrêter de broyer du noir à croire que personne ne reconnaît ta valeur ici?

Phillip haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire effronté qui la fit glousser puis elle le laissa reposer la tête sur son épaule. Le pauvre chéri était exténué, toute la fatigue accumulée depuis de semaines de préparation et d'anticipation s'abattant sur lui en une vague dévastatrice, mais il se sentait merveilleusement bien ici, comme si toute son angoisse s'était évaporée à son contact.

\- Ils veulent que je joue le méchant et vu que je suis de nouveau champion, je suppose que l'équipe crois au moins un peu en moi ouais, admit Punk en passant un bras autour de sa taille de guêpe, la douleur de son dos et sa jambe s'estompant comme par magie.

\- Je préfère quand tu parles comme ça. Je vais pouvoir arrêter de me faire du souci et de me demander quand tu vas tout envoyer promener et disparaître de ma vie.

Punk garda le silence non seulement car il était touché par son inquiétude, mais aussi car il ne pouvait nier avoir déjà envisagé cette option. Son statut au sein de la WWE, son manque de crédibilité auprès des supérieurs devenaient une véritable psychose et cela ajouté à on amour inassouvi pour Nicole le faisait perdre son sommeil, mais il devait arrêter afin d'apaiser son entourage. Punk se devait d'être honnête, se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites qui devenaient des chaînes à ses chevilles... Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire dès à présent.

A son grand étonnement, Nikki tourna la tête dans sa direction, riva son regard chocolat au sien et il manqua de s'y noyer, le souffle coupé. Dedans, il y lisait un soutient infaillible, une admiration sincère et une étincelle indescriptible. La brune colla son front contre le sien de façon à ce que leurs nez se frôlent et leurs souffles s'entremêlent, lourds d'une passion endiguée. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue râpeuse et encore humide par l'effort, l'autre sur son dos nu et ses paupières s'abaissèrent afin de mieux savourer la sensation de sa peau sous ses mains puis tout contre elle alors qu'il l'étreignait étroitement, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure sombre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, pressés l'un contre l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant: être avec l'autre.

Phil s'écarta, quittant le confort de sa chevelure et la chaleur de sa nuque pour dévisager son minois qui se dessinait avec clarté, tout en délicatesse dans cette pièce morose et désaffectée. Le champion prit son visage en coupe, caressa sa joue du pouce avant de fondre sur ses lèvres maquillées. Lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, il eut la sensation que son corps entier fondait sous une chaleur incandescente dont la source se pressait contre lui, avide.

Ils s'écartèrent quelques instants afin de se contempler avec un émerveillement renouvelé, la flamme de l'amour et du désir faisant luire leurs regards et leur faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

Tous deux avaient un compagnon les attendant quelque part dans les coulisses, mais aucun ne se sentait coupable. Ce baiser était la concrétisation d'une longue année de sentiments forts étouffés par respect et par crainte. Maintenant, ils savaient que c'était réciproque et ô combien magique.

Nicole sourit avant de se précipiter pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec bien plus de fougue, les mains nouées derrière sa nuque, s'installant sur ses genoux afin d'être au plus près de lui. Punk sourit contre ses lèvres, un véritable comme il n'en avait pas offert depuis des mois, car il savait qu'il n'était pas seul et ne l'avait jamais été puisque Nikki se tenait coûte que coûte à ses côtés.

Le catcheur frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les petits doigts de son âme sœur dessiner encore une fois les tatouages sur ses bras. Il déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de revenir sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora. Lorsqu'elles caressèrent sa nuque gracile et que la diva dégagea sa chevelure, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle fut traversée par un éclair de lucidité: même si elle avait attendu un an que cela se concrétise, maintenant elle était en couple avec Dolph Ziggler qui était un ange, prenant bien soin d'elle sans trop en demander.

La jeune femme le repoussa délicatement et non sans amertume, regrettant de lui infliger cette peine après avoir vu l'espoir et l'amour illuminer son regard vert.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça Phil, ce n'est pas bien. Nous sommes tous les deux avec quelqu'un, rappela Nikki dans un filet de voix qui trahissait son chagrin, le regard bas afin de dissimuler sa honte et ne pas croiser le sien de peur d'y voir de la tristesse, et pire encore, du dégoût. Je ne veux pas être le genre de femme qui trahit son homme comme ça et tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

\- Tu as raison, admit Punk qui luttait contre sa souffrance, sentant clairement son cœur se briser en milles morceaux alors que quelques secondes auparavant il était gonflé de joie. Il retira la main de sa chevelure, admirant une dernière fois ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts. Ne fais pas ça à cause de moi.

Elle voulait le faire pour _lui_ justement, car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à cet instant, elle se languissait déjà de son contact et son sourire, son être entier débordait d'amour, mais c'était mal. Si elle voulait donner une chance à leur histoire, il fallait avant tout qu'elle en discute avec Dolph et que Punk en fasse de même de son côté afin qu'ils aient la conscience tranquille.

\- Je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je reste ton amie, tu peux m'appeler quand ça ne va pas, je te répondrai toujours, murmura Nicole en lâchant sa main à contrecœur puis elle tourna les talons et avança jusqu'à la porte devant laquelle elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Toujours_, je te le promets.

Et sa présence à ses côtés ne fut plus qu'un souvenir comme celui d'un être aimé qui vient nous rendre visite dans nos rêves afin de nous rassurer, mais qui n'est rien de plus qu'une illusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici la seconde partie de l'histoire de Nikki et Punk que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire donc j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous! Je m'excuse pour la longueur, mais je ne peux vraiment m'en empêcher.

J'avais dit m'arrêter à deux parties, mais finalement j'estime que l'histoire se doit d'être complète et je vais écrire une troisième et dernière partie sur la décadence du couple. Ne vous inquiétez pas, après ça je retourne à No Place I'd Rather Be, j'ai plein d'idées ;)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui motivent et font toujours du bien. Je me doute que ça a été étrange pour vous de voir Nikki avec un autre que Dean, c'est toujours dur pour moi, mais j'espère vous faire accepter cet autre couple.

La chanson à écouter est indiquée en gras au moment donné et j'insiste sur son importance pour l'ambiance que j'essaye de créer.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! Les retours sur ses écrits font toujours plaisir.

* * *

**5 octobre 2009**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés péniblement pour Nicole depuis son tête-à-tête si éloquent et bouleversant avec Punk à l'infirmerie. Les jours de la diva s'étiraient, interminables, à mesure que les jours raccourcissaient. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, en accord avec l'humeur morose de la jeune femme qui semblait tourner en rond malgré la présence rassurante de Dolph qui restait à ses côtés envers et contre tout.

Le pauvre catcheur dorlotait sa compagne en prise à des réflexions qu'elle gardait pour elle, mais lui rendant toujours sa tendresse et pour cela, Nicole lui en serait toujours reconnaissante et lui vouerait un respect sans faille. En dépit des barrières qu'elle imposait de par son incertitude et le chagrin provoqué par l'absence de Punk, il était là, il faisait tout pour la divertir et lui changer les idées sans savoir ce dont il retournait et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. C'était sincère, mais ce ne serait jamais aussi fort que ses sentiments pour ce maudit Phillip Brooks.

La brune avait attendu que le champion revienne vers elle après leur entrevue, mais rien ne s'était passé malgré sa discussion avec Dolph. Bien entendu, ce dernier avait fort mal accueilli la nouvelle. Personne n'aurait accepté sans broncher le fait que sa petite amie ait enfin embrassé sa moitié et qu'elle souhaitait le quitter si une chance se présentait. Mais rien n'avait changé depuis car aucun n'osait aller de l'avant de peur de se ridiculiser ou alors Phillip n'avait pas bien saisi le message.

Résultat, Nikki se retrouvait comme une imbécile, cloîtrée chez elle à ruminer puisque son passage à la ECW lui offrait des ''vacances'' qu'elle ne souhaitait pas malgré ses intrigues, imaginant qu'elle avait tout imaginé et était passée pour une folle ce soir là.

Cette nuit ne différait pas des autres: Morphée n'avait pas voulu d'elle avant les premières heures du petit matin. Le destin décida de lui jouer un bien mauvais tour en envoyant quelqu'un sonner à sa porte alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés depuis une bonne heure après une nouvelle soirée exaltée devant la diffusion du Hell in a Cell, ayant pour seule compagnie son pot de glace. En effet, son petit ami décoloré ne pouvait pas être présent puisqu'il se produisait justement sur scène pour le titre de Champion Intercontinental. La brune avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais le match qu'elle avait le plus attendu au tournant était celui de CM Punk qui devait défendre son titre de champion.

Énervée de s'être faite réveiller après avoir passé des heures à tourner et virer dans son lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil qui eut le don d'attiser encore plus sa colère puis elle se recoucha. Le visiteur ne lâcha pas prise si aisément, sonnant sans interruption au point de lui en donner la migraine et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à quitter la chaleur de ses draps.

Elle traîna des pieds dans le couloir glacé après avoir passé un peignoir de soie noir par dessus sa nuisette, les bras serrés contre elle en ronchonnant avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil par le judas...Et ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. La brune se plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, une main sur son cœur battant la chamade en jetant un regard courroucé au plafond comme pour punir Dieu de lui faire subir cela puis elle prit une profonde inspiration afin d'essayer de contrôler sa respiration. Son cœur s'emballait à la simple vue de la silhouette de Punk de l'autre côté de sa porte. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle!

Nicole ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne pouvant se contrôler, gênée par sa petite tenue puis elle lança d'un ton revêche:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là Phil? Il est 4 heures du matin! Tu n'es pas censé être dans un hôtel de Newark?

\- Si, mais j'ai réussi à avoir un avion pour San Diego au dernier moment, marmonna Phillip avec un sourire qui ne parvenait pas à effacer son air abattu et les cernes sous ses yeux en dépit de la sincérité de ce dernier. Désolé de te déranger, j'aurais dû de te prévenir.

\- Je te déteste, murmura Nikki avec une acidité dûe à son réveil inopiné bien que s'écartant afin de le laisser entrer, se massant une tempe de façon circulaire comme pour raviver son esprit. Pourquoi tu débarques en plein milieu de la nuit? T'aurais pu attendre demain.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul, admit le catcheur en tentant de discerner l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité qu'elle partageait avec sœur. Dolph n'est pas rentré?

\- Non, lui il est sensé et est resté dormir sur place. Je crois que tu as envie de mourir d'épuisement, le réprimanda gentiment Nicole, les sourcils froncés avant d'entrer dans la cuisine qu'elle alluma au passage. T'exagère, t'aurais pu aller voir Lita au lieu de te pointer chez moi en pleine nuit. Elle, elle ne fait rien d'épuisant de sa vie maintenant.

Nicole ne se voulait pas blessante, mais se faire des films de la sorte après avoir échangé un baiser si passionné lui laissait un goût amer... Mais la pauvre Lita n'y était pour rien dans ce malentendu.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi le catcheur straight edge se trouvait chez elle à cette heure-ci, elle le connaissait trop bien pour douter malgré sa fatigue. Punk avait de nouveau perdu sa ceinture de champion après un court laps de temps suivant sa victoire et cela l'accablait, l'épuisait.

Alors que la diva aux cheveux d'ébène se remplissait un verre de jus d'orange afin de s'éclaircir les idées, en faisant de même pour lui sans lui demander son avis, elle entendit ses pas juste derrière et la main serrée sur son verre commença à trembler frénétiquement au point qu'elle craignit de le laisser se briser au sol. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour se traîner à quatre pattes afin de ramasser les débris. Elle manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son corps se presser contre le sien, non pas comme celui d'un homme avide et désireux de la posséder, mais comme celui d'un être esseulé et désespéré qui ne cherchait que du réconfort et de la chaleur humaine à la seule source qu'il connaissait.

La brune abaissa ses paupières rendues lourdes par le sommeil, se couvrant le visage d'une main tandis qu'un soupir imperceptible d'accablement fanait sur ses lèvres, la tête du brun venant se caler contre sa clavicule. Sa barbe de quelques jours frottait contre sa peau à travers la soie et elle se mordilla la lèvre afin de ne pas craquer face à sa détresse bien que recouvrant sa main de la sienne, faisant preuve de soutien.

\- Phil c'est pas possible, à chaque fois c'est le même cirque, souffla Nikki en se retournant délicatement afin de lui faire face, le poids de son corps l'appuyant contre le comptoir, les deux coudes reposant derrière elle afin de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Je dis pas que t'es dingue. Tu as raison, nos supérieurs ne te récompensent pas à ta juste valeur. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque défaite, c'est chez moi que tu viens chercher du réconfort, en plus du fait de te laisser abattre beaucoup trop facilement

\- Je sais que c'est malsain, que ça a trop duré et que je suis faible, mais on peut parler ça demain matin? La supplia quasiment Phillip en se passant une main dans les cheveux dans un geste de mal être éloquent, l'autre reposant sur son épaule et remontant délicatement sur sa nuque gracile.

Sa requête la fit lever les yeux aux ciel, dépitée qu'elle était puis elle rétorqua:

\- Si tu voulais te reposer, il fallait dormir là-bas et venir ensuite chez moi mon chat, tu n'as pas fait les choses dans le bon ordre. Alors tu vas prendre ton verre, t'asseoir dans le canapé et on va au moins parler de ton problème à gérer ta paranoïa et ton manque de confiance en toi, ok? Parce que ça devient exténuant de te ramasser à la petite cuillère tous les trois mois.

Nicole lui fourra son verre de force de la main et l'entraînant dans le salon d'un pas vif car se retrouver bloquée contre lui allumait un feu dans son bas-ventre des plus gênant et lui donnait l'envie d'arracher sa nuisette avant de se jeter à son cou pour le supplier de lui faire l'amour.

Elle le fit asseoir dans le sofa trônant au centre du salon et lui tapota le genoux afin de l'inciter à s'exprimer sur son ressenti:

\- Nikki tu connais déjà toute l'histoire: je n'ai pas confiance en moi car ça n'a jamais été le cas à cause d'une famille invisible qui se foutait de moi et de ma différence marquée avec les autres, expliqua Phil après s'être passé les mains sur les visages puis il tendit le bras gauche dans sa direction afin de lui indiquer le tatouage "Space Boy"ornant son poignet. C'est un de mes premiers tatouages et c'est un de ceux qui me représentent le plus: j'ai toujours été exclu et j'ai dû mal à croire que ça puisse changer maintenant que je suis célèbre.

\- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé..., souffla Nicole soudainement bien refroidie, s'emparant doucement de son poignet pour admirer son fameux tatouage. Mais maintenant ça devrait aller mieux même si c'est difficile: tu as une petite amie formidable, le public t'adore, tu as des amis en or et surtout, tu m'as _moi_!

\- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien, fit Punk avec un petit rire après sa remarque pédante puis il but une longue gorgée de son jus de fruit. Je fais des efforts, mais quand tu es habitué à avoir été pris pour un ovni toute ta vie et que ça continue encore au travail malgré ton entourage, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Je suis désolé de venir jusqu'à toi à chaque fois, mais... Je sais pas, c'est que je me sens vraiment en confiance avec toi et apprécié comme je suis.

Nikki le dévisagea quelques instants avec attendrissement et un émoi intense qui bloqua les mots dans sa gorge alors elle ne trouva qu'une solution afin d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard et de son discours: elle s'avança lentement afin de lui laisser le temps de la repousser si il le souhaitait et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. A l'instant précis où elles rentrèrent enfin en collision, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine comme un feu d'artifice. Il répondit avec la même douceur, n'y croyant toujours pas malgré la sensation de velours sur ses lèvres. Nicole se recula, le considérant avec indulgence avant d'ajouter dans un murmure comme si elle craignait de le brusquer:

\- Mais regarde, tu as quand même énormément d'opportunités qui s'offrent à toi malgré leur courte durée. On t'arrache peut-être ton titre rapidement après, mais tu restes toujours sur le devant de la scène, les créatifs te trouvent des rôles et même si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances, c'est mieux que rien. Tu crois pas?

Punk acquiesça d'un profond signe de tête, devant bien reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point.

\- On parlera du reste demain, tu as besoin d'un bon sommeil réparateur, chuchota Nicole en lui tapotant la main puis elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prenant la direction de sa petite chambre. Tu peux te coucher avec moi si tu te tiens tranquille.

\- Dis comme ça, ça me donne l'impression d'être un chien, fit remarquer le brun en lui emboîtant le pas, le cœur débordant d'un amour infini qui manquait de le faire tomber à la renverse, mais cette fois-ci.

Nicole n'alluma même pas la lumière de sa chambre, se couchant sous sa couette duveteuse. Phillip se retrouva démuni comme un petit garçon se retrouvant dans sa boutique préférée, mais n'osant y avancer, et resta planté sur le pas de la porte un moment à se triturer les mains. La brune ne l'incita à rien, mais il finit par la rejoindre après avoir retiré son t-shirt et se glissa sous la couette non sans réserve.

Il crut qu'il allait défaillir lorsque la diva se tourna afin de lui faire face et entremêla ses doigts aux siens sur l'oreiller et elle s'enquit dans un murmure:

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui.

Et c'était sincère. Il était avec son âme sœur après ces mois de séparation dont il était l'instigateur. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Lita car il avait peur de se ridiculiser auprès de ces deux femmes en se lançant dans une histoire qui avait toutes les chances de finir en drame de par le fossé les séparant. Et il se sentait honteux de ne pas oser car elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas trahir leurs compagnons. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, il était prêt à tout pour ses beaux yeux et il l'aimait au point qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir lui redonner l'espoir, le sourire alors que quelques secondes auparavant il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un cafard sous le pied des géants.

\- Bonne nuit mon chat, murmura Nikki en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe comme une bénédiction, respirant profondément afin d'apaiser son désir impétueux et l'envie de lui crier les mots d'amour qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Je suis là, n'hésite pas si ça ne va pas.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras menus et pressa son corps chaud contre le sien, formant ainsi un bouclier imparable le protégeant de ce monde impitoyable qui l'attendait au-dehors, prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Elle cala la tête dans le creux formé par sa nuque et son épaule, flatta son dos nu jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente complètement détendu. Punk ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil après avoir affolé son cœur lorsque sa main descendit le long de son flanc dans une caresse innocente avant de se poser sur sa hanche.

Sa respiration apaisée berça la brune dont l'esprit tournait à fond, pesant le pour et le contre de cette situation dangereuse avant de s'endormir à son tour, en sécurité dans ses bras.

* * *

Brie eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité malgré le début d'après-midi ensoleillé. Elle pensait trouver sa jumelle toute pimpante pour l'accueillir sur le pas de la porte et d'humeur bien moins chagrine après tous les délices culinaires que sa mère lui avait laissé après son petit séjour.

Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'elle trouverait dans la chambre de sa sœur, la brune ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la pièce au pas de charge en maudissant sa moitié pour sa flemmardise légendaire. En véritable maman poule courroucée, elle tira la couette en marmottant puis se paralysa dès qu'elle découvrit les deux bruns entrelacés qui dormaient paisiblement.

\- Nikki, debout! Vociféra Brianna entre ses dents, la secouant vivement par le bras. Réveille-toi!

Sa sœur émergea aussitôt en se couvrant le visage d'épuisement, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle se faisait secouer comme un prunier, puis rabattit la couverture sur eux, blottie contre l'endormi.

\- NICOLE GARCIA! Hurla sa jumelle en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches et penchée sur le duo. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement son rôle de mère qui surprenait sa fille au lit avec le rebelle du quartier. On doit avoir une conversation.

\- Oui m'man, bredouilla la jeune femme qui s'asseyait déjà sur le bord du matelas, le visage dans la main non pas dans une pause artistique, la distance faisant feuler Phil dans son sommeil . Arrête de hurler, tu vas le réveiller.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là?! S'impatienta Brie en la tirant sans ménagement hors de la pièce afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité alors que sa sœur tenait la main tatouée de Punk avec tendresse. Je te rappelle que tu es en couple.

\- Il n'allait pas très bien donc il est venu me voir...Et ne me regarde avec tes yeux noirs là, on a rien fait.

Elle suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas traînant. La vive lumière du soleil entrant à flot dans la cuisine la fit esquisser un pas de recul.

\- Bien sûr, alors que vous avez passez la nuit dans le même lit et que vous rêvez de vous sauter dessus depuis une éternité, siffla Brianna qui surveillait la cafetière en marche sur le meuble d'appoint, dépitée par cette histoire tumultueuse qui ne se concrétisait jamais.

\- Je porte encore ma culotte, fit remarquer sa moitié en levant les mains au ciel puis elle prit place sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière du soleil qui l'agressait.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, mais j'ose croire que tu sais te tenir, marmonna sa jumelle en sortant les tasses, le bruit de la vaisselle s'entrechoquant faisant grimacer l'imprudente. Elle leva les mains puis les resserra dans son giron, ce qui ressemblait à une danse maladroite vu de loin, hésitant à prendre la parole puis elle se retourna vers son sosie en nuisette, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Nikki, je suis désolée, mais... c'est quoi ce bordel?! Cette histoire avec Punk traîne depuis plus d'un an et ça ne va nulle part. Vous vous tournez autour et ne faites que reculer alors qu'il t'aime, ça crève les yeux.

\- C'est que...Tu crois?! S'étonna Nicole en se redressant subitement sur sa chaise, ses yeux chocolats pétillant d'un ravissement qu'exprimait ses fossettes.

\- Mon Dieu _oui_! Tu le fais exprès?! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Tu sais, on est tout les deux avec quelqu'un et puis je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas être une sale garce après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, furieusement et avoir eut envie de le...

\- Passe-moi les détails, la coupa sa sœur en plissant le nez de dégoût, jetant un coup d'œil à la cafetière depuis son perchoir improvisé qu'était le comptoir. En fait, tu ne lui as pas dit explicitement que tu voulais de lui en tant que vrai petit ami, que tu étais prête à abandonner Dolph pour lui et que tu attendais qu'il en fasse de même?

Nicole releva la tête avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés, les deux mains jointes sur le nez. Un grognement d'irritation échappa à Brie, ne croyant pas à la naïveté de sa sœur.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait compris après ces baisers et mes paroles, balbutia Nikki, la gorge nouée car se rendant enfin compte de sa bêtise et qu'elle avait laissé passer une chance en or. Je suis trop conne, tout est de ma faute.

\- Nikki, tu sais très bien que les mecs ne comprennent rien, la rassura sa jumelle en prenant place à ses côtés pour caresser sa main d'un geste rassurant, la considérant avec une pitié sincère, même si c'était véritablement de sa faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, si il t'aime vraiment, il la quittera pour toi ou il attendra le temps qu'il faut. En tout cas, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu crois? Marmotta Nicole en reposant la tête sur l'épaule accueillante de sa moitié, la regardant sous ses cils recourbés, rassurée de l'avoir dans cet ascenseur émotif qu'était sa relation avec Phil. C'est difficile de le voir si mal et de continuer à le soutenir sans pouvoir rien faire de plus que de l'écouter et l'enlacer.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'il apprécie ta tendresse, l'apaisa Brianna en flattant sa chevelure d'ébène avant de se redresser, alertée par le clignotement sur la cafetière. On va le laissez se reposer et pendant ce temps on va passer un petit moment tranquille devant une série de filles. Ça va te changer les idées.

Lorsque Phillip émergea enfin de son sommeil réparateur, le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les gratte-ciels de la métropole californienne. Il resta allongé dans les draps de Nikki à recouvrer ses esprits puis l'odeur de cuisson et de café le firent quitter son nid douillet.

Il avança dans le couloir à tâtons et découvrit rapidement les Bellas dans le canapé, captivées par une série qui se révéla être Desperate Housewive. Nikki était allongée de tout son long, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de sa jumelles, vêtue d'un jogging rose en velours, mais elle se redressa dès qu'elle aperçut Punk et lui indiqua de les rejoindre avec un sourire si engageant qu'il ne put résister à son appel.

Curieusement, il passa une excellente soirée avec les jumelles, soirée remplie de plats mexicains avalés devant une série féminine qui le fit rire plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais malgré ses préjugés et il se sentait divinement bien après sa première véritable nuit complète depuis des semaines.

Aucun n'aborda ce sujet épineux même si ils auraient dû, mais la gêne n'était pas de mise car ils passaient un excellent moment sans se soucier de rien, loin du dédain professionnel et des petits amis indésirables.

* * *

**5 Mars 2010**

Le vol pour Wichita, la plus grande ville du Kansas, était particulièrement laborieux pour Nikki qui, en plus de ronger son frein à l'idée d'annoncer la grande nouvelle, devait supporter les cadras malodorants qui achevaient leur journée de travail et les touristes bruyants, étonnement nombreux malgré cette période creuse.

La catcheuse, qui considérait être payée grassement à ne rien faire ces derniers temps, avait le regard perdu dans le ciel qui s'étendait au-delà du hublot tandis qu'elle imaginait le film de sa révélation à Phillip non sans exaltation.

Le ciel commençait à se parer de teintes ocre et orangée, annonçant ainsi la tombée de la nuit et la diva priait pour ne pas arriver trop tard à l'arène pour l'enregistrement de Smackdown. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse tout ce chemin pour rien!

Bien heureusement, l'avion toucha le sol alors que le soleil terminait sa course, commençant à plonger la ville dans une semi-obscurité onirique, les lampadaires s'éveillant les uns après les autres afin de chasser les ténèbres.

Nicole se laissa conduire par son taxi jusqu'à l'arène, se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue, croisant et décroisant sans cesse ses jambes couvertes d'un collant noir transparent tant elle était fiévreuse à l'idée de le retrouver.

Le trajet fut rapide en dépit d'un trafic routier chargé et la diva fut accueillie par les acclamations d'un public en grande forme qui retentissaient depuis l'extérieur, signe qu'elle n'était pas en retard, mais que le main event, le match qui se voulait le plus intéressant, avait débuté.

La brune se glissa dans les coulisses avec un sourire enjoué, les vigiles la laissant passer sans la moindre question bien qu'elle appartienne à la division adverse puis elle gagna les toilettes les plus proches afin de s'assurer d'être au mieux de sa personne. Elle inspecta longuement son reflet qui lui renvoyait une image flatteuse, celui d'une femme apprêtée avec soin et confiante dans sa robe pull bleue nuit aux manches amples, et pour une fois, ses pensées étaient en accord avec son apparence. La confiance et la sérénité habitaient tout son être car elle était à présent célibataire, prête à s'offrir à son âme sœur et elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui résister.

Malgré la nuit qui avait suivi le Hell in a Cell en octobre et leur rapprochement indéniable, leur relation n'avait toujours pas évoluée malgré les remontrances de Brie qui s'arrachait les cheveux de voir sa jumelle autant sur la réserve et les encouragements de Maryse. Aucun n'était allé de l'avant pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment et Nicole se rendait enfin compte, au bout de deux longues années, que c'était ridicule, une perte de temps basée sur la crainte insensée que cela ne soit pas réciproque et vouée à l'échec.

Nikki adressa un sourire enjôleur à son reflet avant de quitter la pièce exiguë, l'ambiance survoltée des coulisses et du show de l'autre côté des murs l'envahissant agréablement tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs froids d'une démarche chaloupée qui signifiait à elle seule la raison de sa présence. Elle fouilla toutes les pièces possibles à sa recherche, son déhanchement involontaire lui valant des coups d'œils admirateurs puis elle finit par le débusquer dans la salle de visionnage mise à disposition du roster afin de suivre le déroulement des matchs en temps réel, en grande conversation avec la sulfureuse Kelly Kelly.

Phillip ne la remarqua pas, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre, fendant la foule rassemblée. Le souffle du leader de la Straight Edge Society se coupa dès qu'il l'aperçut, tous les autres devenant de vagues formes et il ne prêta plus la moindre attention aux paroles de sa camarade malgré son ton cajoleur qui dissimulait à peine ses intentions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nikki? Tu devrais être en Californie! S'exclama Punk dont l'étonnement fut enseveli sous l'émotion de la trouver là.

\- Je dois te parler, répondit la diva en s'approchant le plus possible sans que cela semble suspect, mais le regard de braise qu'elle ancra au sien lui offrait toutes les réponses, celles tant espérées. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et adressa un large sourire à la blonde qui les dévisageait tour à tour avec une curiosité teintée de jalousie: Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je te le ramène le plus vite possible!

Ce qui signifiait _jamais_.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer, rebroussant chemin sans le lâcher, gagnant encore en assurance en sentant son regard ardent dans son dos, comme hypnotisé par sa chevelure d'ébène qui sautillait au rythme de ses pas et le balancement de ses hanches. Ils traversèrent un labyrinthe de couloirs sans mot dire, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'agitation puis la jeune femme poussa une porte donnant sur un vestiaire non utilisé qui tenait plus du placard.

**[Blonde – Foolish feat Ryan Ashley]**

\- Qu'est-ce que t..? commença Punk avant de se faire interrompre par ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes en un tendre baiser qui acheva de faire chavirer son cœur malmené par ces hésitations. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, symbole d'une passion enfouie qui éclatait enfin au grand jour. Il sentit sa petite main se glisser sous son t-shirt de coton afin de caresser ses abdominaux de la pulpe des doigts. Elle était si entreprenante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela curieux bien que son toucher l'électrisa et que son seul souhait était de la laisser continuer. Ni-Nicole, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps puisque tu ne prenais pas les devants, souffla Nikki qui nouait les mains derrière sa nuque, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'avoir le visage à hauteur du sien. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement tandis que ses doigts agiles parcouraient son torse, faisant remonter le tissu en même temps, lui donnant la chair de poule. Je te déteste. J'ai envie de te frapper et te crier dessus, te dire que tu es un lâche et que tu ne mérites pas, mais j'ai largué Dolph pour toi. C'est toi que je veux.

CM Punk, le fameux catcheur qui se vantait d'être le meilleur au monde, crut qu'il était en train de mourir et que les portes du paradis s'ouvraient pour lui, se retrouvant dompté par une simple femme, une déesse à ses yeux.

La caresse angélique de ses mains sur son torse à présent nu le ramena pourtant à la réalité, bien qu'il garda les paupières closes afin de profiter au maximum son toucher enchanteur. Pourtant ses mots étaient durs, mais ô combien réalistes: il ne la méritait sûrement pas après deux ans à lui faire miroiter un futur radieux.

Oui, il reconnaissait avoir été d'une effroyable stupidité, mais il n'allait pas laisser cette chance lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Phil dans son oreille, laissant délibérément son souffle chaud caresser son lobe tandis qu'il osait enfin poser la main sur elle, se contentant pour l'instant de sa taille, la descendant sur ses cuisses. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque sa bien aimée glissa sa main jusqu'à l'élastique de son slip de combat orné d'étoiles. Il retira sa main à contrecœur et la porta à ses lèvres afin de lui faire un baisemain, son regard ancré au sien: Pas comme ça, tu mérites mieux.

Nicole hocha profondément la tête, perturbée par son regard de braise qui éveillait le volcan sommeillant en elle.

Le catcheur se changea à toute allure, redevenant Phillip Brooks qui, en soit n'était guère différent du personnage, pendant que sa merveilleuse Nikki appelait le taxi. Il la guida à l'extérieur en la pressant le plus près de lui possible, un bras passé autour de ses épaules pour dissuader tout homme de profiter de son célibat.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel passa à la vitesse de l'éclair car ils le passèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à s'embrasser tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec une ardeur indécente, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle et se dévorer des yeux. La brune crut défaillir lorsque Punk fit courir ses doigts le long de sa cuisse, dissimulant sa main sous sa robe, à quelques centimètres à peine de son intimité et qu'il déposait des baisers dans sa nuque. Heureusement, le chauffeur eut la merveilleuse idée de se garer devant la porte vitrée de l'établissement à cet instant, évitant ainsi tout débordement en public.

Le catcheur straight edge traversa le vaste hall en la portant à la façon d'une princesse, un bras passé sous ses genoux et tenta de garder son calme dans l'ascenseur malgré les arabesques qu'elle dessinait du bout des ongles sur son t-shirt, descendant de plus en plus en s'humectant les lèvres et les mots doux qu'elle lui soufflait à l'oreille d'une voix rauque trahissant son excitation.

Curieusement, une fois dans la chambre, ils se tinrent à distance, se jaugeant d'un regard à la fois avide et dévoué.

Pour l'instant, Phillip ne s'était pas exprimé sur le sujet, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nicole lisait dans son regard combien il la chérissait. Le dicton disant que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme n'avait jamais été plus véridique.

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la diva fut comme une invitation pour Phil qui la rejoignit enfin et tendit une main tremblante dans sa direction, très ému par ce rêve devenant réalité. Il se pencha légèrement afin de relever la robe jusqu'à sa taille puis il la lui retira d'un seul geste empreint de délicatesse tout en déposant des baisers le long de son ventre qui se dévoilait, Nikki levant les bras afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle se débarrassa de ses bottes plates en daim caramel puis retira lentement son collant pour se retrouver dans ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noire.

Elle s'avança alors et lui enleva son t-shirt , le laissant choir sur la moquette, et défit la ceinture de son jean d'une main experte sans le quitter du regard. Ils se retrouvèrent poitrine contre poitrine, respirant le même air enivrant. A son tour, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes afin de se trouver au même point.

Phil n'hésita pas un seul instant à dégrafer son soutien-gorge puis il se mit à genoux pour faire glisser son tanga le long de ses jambes fuselées, couvrant ses cuisses de baisers humides, suivant le chemin du dessous de dentelle puis il se redressa afin de la porter et l'allonger sur les couvertures. Une fois qu'elle fut posée là, il prit le temps d'admirer son éclatante nudité puis son visage transcendé par l'euphorie, entouré par une auréole formée par sa chevelure d'ébène qu'il lissait.

Nikki était subjuguée par le respect qui guidait le moindre de ses gestes et elle comprit alors que tout était vrai: il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis le début.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se pencha afin de l'embrasser délicatement, leurs langues se mêlant en un ballet sensuel. Il redessina sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres tout en découvrant ses courbes voluptueuses, jouissant de la chaleur de sa peau satinée sous ses mains frémissantes alors qu'elle lui retirait son caleçon, libérant sa glorieuse virilité.

Toujours aussi fascinée par ses tatouages, la diva effleura langoureusement ses bras tandis que son corps se tendait comme un arc sous ses habiles caresses. De légers soupirs franchirent ses lèvres, provoqués par le frottement de sa barbe contre le renflement de son bas-ventre alors qu'elle enfouissait les mains dans sa chevelure aile de corbeau.

Chacun était émerveillé d'enfin découvrir l'être tant aimé dans son intimité et comme c'était si facile entre eux. C'était réellement comme vivre un rêve, leur peau semblant ambrée sous cet éclairage tamisé se frictionnant délicatement, leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs doigts s'effleurant avant de repartir explorer la moindre parcelle de peau satinée de leur âme sœur.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Phillip une fois revenu à son niveau, caressant sa joue du dos de la main, la contemplant avec des étoiles allumées dans ses yeux verts, tenant sa petite main de l'autre sur l'oreiller, scellant ses doigts aux siens comme si il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe.

\- Je t'aime.

Sur ces deux mots soufflés comme une prière de gratitude, ces deux mots ressassés sans cesse depuis deux ans dans leurs esprits en ébullition, mais n'osant franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un seul être vibrant au rythme de leur amour démesuré.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour!

Me revoici, et plus tôt que je ne le pensais, avec la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire de Nikki et Punk. Je tenais à vous la poster avant la fin de semaine car avec le déménagement, je me retrouverai sans internet pendant 10 jours. Même si je trouve cette partie bien trop mièvre et que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fais pour écrire un truc pareil moi qui suis assez réticente au romantisme, je suis vraiment très triste d'en finir avec mes petits bébés dans cette aventure.

J'espère donc que le point final à ce couple vous satisfera.

Comme toujours c'est un pavé, donc je vous souhaite bonne chance!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette partie, l'ensemble du récit ou même ce couple improbable =)

* * *

**5 Mars 2011**

Le salon du tatoueur était désert à l'exception de l'artiste à l'œuvre qui redessinait les images sur les pectoraux de CM Punk allongé sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, tenant la petite main de Nicole dans la sienne. La brune dissimulait à moitié son regard des aiguilles dans la peau de son petit ami derrière sa main libre, étonnée par le calme de ce dernier qui ne lu inspirait que du respect.

Certes, ils enduraient de terribles douleurs quotidiennement sur le ring, mais ça, c'était un tout autre niveau de souffrance dont la simple vue manquait de lui faire tourner de l'œil.

Mais le couple fêtait aujourd'hui ses un an de relation après une éternité d'attente insoutenable et Nikki avait décidé de l'accompagner dans l'un de ses lieux de prédilection à Chicago. De toute façon elle le devait bien puisque ce rendez-vous chez son tatoueur favori était non seulement pour des retouches, mais aussi, et surtout, afin de graver l'initiale de son prénom parmi les autres.

Nicole avait vivement refusé qu'il appose son amour pour elle sur sa peau, trouvant cela bien trop extrême, lui assurant qu'il existait bien d'autres façons grandiloquentes de lui prouver ô combien il l'aimait. Phillip avait donc opté pour la demi-mesure en décidant de ne faire graver qu'un ''N'' sur ses pectoraux, noyé parmi les autres tatouages afin que cela soit le plus discret possible.

Phil se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas rire devant les grimaces de sa compagne sous peine de faire déraper les aiguilles et vraiment souffrir. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure dans cette situation, mais malgré sa souffrance par procuration, la diva ne put s'empêcher d'être très émue par l'initiale de son prénom à demi cachée sous les pétales rouges, lui donnant presque l'envie d'en faire autant si elle n'avait pas eut une peur bleue de cela.

Tout cela pour célébrer un an de vie à deux. Une année intense rythmée par les enregistrements des shows partout dans le monde où tous deux se devaient d'être au meilleur de leur forme, où leur amour inconditionnel les aidait à tenir cette cadence Une année où chacun avait rencontré les proches de l'autre, faisant déjà partie intégrante du cercle des amis voir même de la famille, à voyager sans cesse entre l'Illinois et l'Arizona pour satisfaire tout le monde. Une année où Nikki s'était mise à la lecture de comic-books puisque c'était la seule chose que son compagnon prenait le temps de lire, sa passion, et à regarder The Walking Dead malgré ses fréquents sursauts. Une année où Phillip avait dû apprendre à danser sans se ridiculiser et à supporter les foules dégénérées des lieux de vie nocturne car c'était l'un des plus grands plaisirs de sa moitié.

Une année passée main dans la main, à s'aimer chaque jour un peu plus fort, à se découvrir et partager ses pêchés mignons, enfin épanouis.

Après avoir payé la somme réduite pour ses beaux yeux, le couple retourna la voiture grise métallisée de moindre marque que l'on aurait pu croire appartenant au brun où leurs bagages étaient déjà rangés dans le coffre puis ils s'installèrent à l'avant, inspirant profondément, les yeux clos, comme pour savourer leur premier instant de vacances à deux.

Une semaine sur une année entière ce n'était rien pour la majorité des gens. Pour eux, c'était une aubaine... Mais la majorité des gens n'étaient pas des athlètes devant travailler plusieurs fois par semaine, même pendant les vacances estivales ou la période de Noël.

\- Où souhaites aller madame? S'enquit Phillip en allumant le contact, le moteur se mettant à ronronner paisiblement, la couvant d'un regard tendre tandis qu'elle se tapotait la joue du bout des doigts, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- On pourrait descendre en Louisiane, longer la côte jusqu'à la Californie puis remonter vers le Nevada – j'ai vraiment envie de voir le désert du Nevada – puis on pourrait rester un peu à Las Vegas, proposa Nikki qui retirait déjà ses ballerines, étalant ses jambes devant elle, puis elle l'interrogea d'un regard coupable, sachant qu'elle lui demandait de parcourir la moitié du pays... Tu en penses quoi?

\- C'est parfait ma chérie. On a une semaine pour faire du tourisme, lui rappela Phil en déposant un baiser rassurant sur son front. Il l'embrassa à deux reprises, le plus tendrement du monde puis plaça ses mains sur le volant , les yeux plissés. Un road trip avec ma femme, rien de tel pour oublier Wrestleman...

\- Si j'entends ce mot rien qu'une seule fois dans la semaine, je t'étrangle, le coupa Nikki pourtant avec douceur, tapotant la main qui reposait sur le volant puis elle prit sa moue de gamine essayant de faire du charme pour une sucrerie. C'est nos premières vacances rien qu'à nous. On peut parler du travail, mais ça doit être positif et je ne sais que ça le sera pas vu le plan pour ce grand événement qui va encore te rendre dingue.

\- Pardon..., marmonna Punk qui hochait légèrement la tête, les paupières abaissées, comme pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit censé être en pause. Il arrêta le véhicule au feu rouge et en profita pour prendre son visage à deux main, le tenant avec délicatesse comme si il s'agissait de porcelaine et l'embrassa langoureusement. Je t'aime, excuse-moi de focaliser là-dessus.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis habituée maintenant. J'ai appris à vivre avec le fait que ta première addiction soit le catch ou plutôt être le meilleur là-dedans, admit la jeune femme d'un ton taquin, enfilant ses imposantes lunettes de soleil puis elle reprit possession de sa main tatouée. Ça te va vraiment bien les cheveux en arrière comme ça, j'ai bien fais de te les couper. Tu es très beau.

\- J'ai l'impression que t'es ma mère à chaque fois que tu me dis ça, commenta Phil, secoué par un petit rire tandis qu'il prenait la nationale menant à l'extérieur de la ville en direction de l'autoroute pour le Sud. Et je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille, ma première addiction c'est toi. Bon dis moi, tu ne comptes pas aller à Vegas pour te marier...?

\- Non! On aura un beau mariage, pas un truc pourri dans une chapelle rose bonbon avec Elvis en guise de prêtre. Ça j'ai déjà donné, rétorqua la diva sans même réfléchir, la tête appuyée contre la vitre avant d'écarquiller les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de révéler. Mal à l'aise, elle changea de sujet non sans bredouiller un peu: J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller pour voir toutes ces lumières en pleine nuit et ces casinos. J'ai bien envie de claquer du fric dans des jeux de hasard!

\- Je t'emmènerai dans tous les plus grands casinos future Madame Brooks, lui assura Phil qui jouait au malin avec son sourire en coin à faire fondre un esquimau et accélérant sur la route afin de dissimuler son agréable bouleversement

Après tout cela, c'était elle qui parlait de mariage. Même si elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé, c'était bien Nicole qui avait abordé le sujet pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était et cela la fit l'adorer encore plus. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'une femme comme elle ait voulu de lui malgré son style qui pouvait sembler si négligé, à l'opposé du sien, qu'elle soit si aimante, attentionnée, drôle et toujours présente en dépit de ses plaintes et son insatiabilité professionnelle, de son comportement que l'on pouvait qualifier de futile.

$A présent sorti de Chicago, Phillip se permit de ne tenir le volant qu'à une main, venant poser l'autre sur le genou nu de sa compagne, pianotant des doigts sur sa peau satinée.

\- Tu vaux bien tous les titres du monde et Wrestlemania, murmura Punk en l'attirant contre lui afin de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je sais, mais tu es toujours interdit de prononcer ce mot mon chaton, susurra la brune au creux de son oreille, le bout de sa langue rose dardant entre ses lèvres afin de le titiller puis elle se réinstalla convenablement. Si t'es sage, tu auras un cadeau.

Le catcheur tapa de frustration sur le volant avant de se reconcentrer sur la route afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à un hôtel digne de ce nom pour leur première nuit de repos. Un sourire enjôleur flottait sur ses fines lèvres, son anneau brillant au soleil, à l'idée d'un lit moelleux et du corps chaud de Nikki contre le sien, pouvoir se lever très tard et ne strictement rien faire si ce n'est conduire, flâner dans les rues de Las Vegas donc, jouer à en perdre la tête, manger comme des gloutons et prouver encore et encore à Nikki qu'il l'aimait à la folie, chérir son corps toute la nuit.

Nicole avait exactement le même programme à l'esprit, les désagréments du métier et la paranoïa de Punk qui commençait à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve se faisant déjà bien lointains.

La voiture fusa sur l'asphalte de la nationale, le soleil tapageur en dépit du mois de mars réchauffant les sièges et illuminant leurs peaux nues d'un ton doré qui rappelait les doux mois d'été, Nicole se blottissant contre lui tandis qu'il conduisait tout en flattant sa chevelure d'ébène.

* * *

**11 Juillet 2011**

L'atmosphère était particulièrement électrique à Chicago en cette nuit du Money in the Bank. La victoire du favoris dans sa ville natale avait déchaîné les passions en dépit de la fin imminente de son contrat avec la fédération.

Cette fois-ci, CM Punk était heureux. Ses meilleurs amis et sa famille d'adoption étaient présents afin d'assister à ce qu'ils pensaient être son dernier match, la foule en grande partie locale était survoltée de voir leur propre star devenir champion une nouvelle fois et Nicole l'attendait dans les loges avec ses bagages, prête à mettre les voiles. Peu importe le mépris dont il faisait les frais et l'insistance soudaine des supérieurs, lui faisant miroiter des merveilles afin de le garder au sein de la WWE, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de ne plus se faire marcher sur les pieds de la sorte, d'accepter d'être traité comme un athlète banal sans rien dire.

Il devait bien avouer que le soutient toujours sans faille du public remettait sa décision en question à l'instar de certains de ses collègues devenus des amis. Et puis malgré cela, il aimait toujours autant catcher. C'était le premier véritable amour de sa vie. Il pensait donc tenter sa chance ailleurs ou réellement revenir sur sa résolution, mais dans quelques mois, lorsqu'il aurait pris un repos bien mérité.

Lorsque champion regagna les coulisses par une porte en haut de la salle, il se précipita dans les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche bien méritée, ne voulant pas se présenter dégoulinant de sueur à sa chère et tendre, serrant la ceinture contre lui comme si c'était son bébé.

Dès qu'il ressortit, enfin convenable, tous ses proches lui sautèrent dessus pour le féliciter à grand renfort de cris , formant un rempart le séparant de ses collègues et produisant un tel bruit qu'il craignait d'en devenir sourd. Peu importe qu'il soit sourd et aveugle, il était aux anges, du moins il le fut véritablement dès qu'il discerna la chevelure d'ébène et le visage de Nikki dans la marée humaine l'environnant. Le brun la sortit de là afin de la porter à bras le corps en brandissant sa ceinture, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres, faisant ressortir ses fossettes et les pattes d'oie autour de ses yeux.

Brie osa pointer le bout de son nez en l'applaudissant, encore exténuée après son match, mais en rien déçue par son issue, imitée par Eve, Maryse et Kelly, toutes pomponnées, qui attendirent leur tour pour un câlin de félicitations.

Une fois que l'attention de son fan club fut plus ou moins dispersée grâce à la perspective de sortir faire la fête pour célébrer l'événement, Nicole leva le pouce dans la direction de sa sœur qui discutait avec ses camarades, Colt et Chaleen, l'une des sœurs de substitution de Phil. Elle reprit alors la mine inquiète qui avait tiré ses traits toute la journée.

\- Phillip, tu veux vraiment partir? S'enquit Nikki qui l'avait repoussé afin de s'éloigner du noyau de l'agitation, le tenant fermement par les épaules.

\- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom complet, c'est jamais bon signe.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis désolée de casser ton grand moment... mais Phil, sérieux, pourquoi partir maintenant? Il faut arrêter avec cette histoire de dénigrement. Le public t'adore, tes collègues t'adorent, même un peu trop, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as été champion.

Le brun redressa le menton en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, signe de réflexion intense, son regard vert plongé dans le sien, prenant sincèrement en compte ses paroles.

\- Et puis si tu t'en vas, qui me protégeras...? continua la diva avec une moue enfantine, battant des cils pour l'attendrir ce qui le fit sourire en coin. Sérieusement, ça n'a pas de sens que tu partes, mon cœur. Tu t'amuses bien malgré tout et tu peux faire ce que tu aimes, tu as les gens derrière toi. Ecoute-les, Regarde-les!

Nicole lui désigna tous ses proches réunis d'un large geste bras, l'autre passé autour de sa taille, la tête reposant sur son torse. Elle essayait vraiment de faire bonne figure et bien que ses paroles soient fondées, elle craignait que Punk n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, il en était capable bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas l'intensité de son ressentiment.

Bien plus petite que lui, elle observait son visage avec appréhension, la tête levée, imaginant sans mal les rouages tourner à l'intérieur.

\- Le véritable meilleur au monde ne baisserait pas les bras comme ça, ajouta sa compagne en détournant le regard, sachant que cela ferait mouche. Et puis c'est pas en restant à la maison sur ton canapé, que tu pourras inverser la tendance ici.

Phillip la considéra avec un sourcil arqué, pianotant des doigts sur son bras nu, épaté par la fourberie dont elle faisait preuve afin de l'atteindre... Et cela fonctionnait. Elle avait employé les mots exacts qu'ils répétaient à tour de bras afin de justifier sa présence au sein de la WWE et cela le fit se ressaisir aussitôt: il était encore la personne qu'il défendait avec tant d'ardeur dans ses discours. Son travail ne serait pas achevé tant que lui et tous les autres dans la même situation ne seraient pas traités convenablement, tous comme des égaux.

\- C'est grâce à toi que je suis le meilleur au monde dans tout ce que je fais, fit soudainement Phil en la soulevant de terre, la serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser une côte. Il avait tout de même mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver la raison. Merci de m'avoir rafraîchi la mémoire.

\- Avec plaisir, mais pas tous les jours. Mon cabinet de psychologue va bientôt fermer... Bon fini les conneries, qu'est-ce que le nouveau champion veut faire maintenant: sortir faire la fête, danser sensuellement avec moi sous le regard outré des autres ou rentrer directement chez nous pour fêter ça dignement en sautant les préliminaires?

\- Ils ont fait le déplacement exprès pour moi donc je vais leur faire l'honneur de sortir et dandiner mon divin fessier! S'exclama le champion en brandissant les poings, commençant déjà à se déhancher avec une moue de mauvais garçon dans une tentative de séduction audacieuse, la ceinture démesurée jetée sur l'épaule. Il donna une tape sur les fesses de sa compagne, lui indiqua la porte et s'écria: ALLEZ LES ENFANTS! On va célébrer ma victoire!

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement en même temps, produisant un brouhaha infernal qui s'étendit aux coulisses, chacun venant y mettre son grain de sel, Punk fermant la marche en tenant sa petite amie d'une main et son sac contenant sa tenue de l'autre, fier comme un paon avec sa ceinture.

\- Heureusement qu'on vit pas très loin et ensemble car je ne peux pas te faire ce dont je rêve sur une piste de danse bondée, susurra Punk en se penchant sur elle en arquant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Il salua John Cena, son adversaire d'un signe de main désinvolte comme si de rien n'était, lui tirant une révérence exagérée qui fit éclater de rire ce dernier. Toi ça va ma princesse

\- Oui, même si je crois faire partie du groupe de démunis que tu dois défendre ici, admit Nikki qui se pressait contre lui en quête de chaleur et réconfort car mettre des mots sur son propre mal-être ici l'attristait. Punk s'arrêta aussitôt et la força à lui faire face, soulevant son visage d'un doigt sous le menton. Je ne suis pas déprimée ne t'en fais pas! Je le prends pas si mal que...toi... C'est juste que je sais que je vaux mieux aussi, mais les femmes ont tellement peu de temps à l'écran que, forcément, c'est la crème de la crème qui a le droit de passer devant la caméra ou les trop sexys qui font monter l'audimat.

\- C'est toi la plus sexy de toutes, mais tu sais où est le problème: même chez les hommes ont a des problèmes d'équité, donc ça peut être que pire pour vous. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait attention à ta propre place ici, même si je pense à toi dans chacun de mes speechs. J'essayerai de parler de ton cas aux grosses têtes dès que je peux.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, je suis heureuse. Vraiment.

Sincèrement sidéré par le fait d'avoir oublié le statut de sa propre petite amie au sein de la WWE, il tomba à ses genoux en véritable dévot en faute, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille et la tête reposant contre ses cuisses.

Malgré le lieu bondé où ils se trouvaient, leur entourage en folie, le brun se moquait complètement de son comportement et de ce que pouvait en penser les gens, voulant simplement faire part de son soutien à sa dulcinée qui ne s'en formalisa pas, caressant sa chevelure humide, le contemplant avec émerveillement. Ils étaient dans leur bulle les coupant du reste du monde...Mais Colt les ramena à la réalité en les apostrophant, sa voix parvenant presque à couvrir celles du groupe.

Nicole aida son petit ami à se redresser, perclus après cet intense match puis ils rejoignirent la bande bras dessus bras dessous, puis salua Randy lorsqu'ils le croisèrent.

Bien que devant composer avec son égocentrisme et ses plaintes incessantes qui lui donnaient parfois l'envie de l'enfermer à double tour dans une pièce une journée entière, elle fondait comme neige au soleil au moindre de ses gestes tendres ou de ses sourires. Même si elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, la diva ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de véritablement perdre patience un de ces jours.

La question ne se posait pas pour l'instant puisqu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre du bien fondé de sa présence ici, ce qui devrait apaiser l'athlète pour quelques mois, mais elle restait tapie dans l'ombre de l'esprit de Nikki, étouffée par son addiction.

* * *

**30 Avril 2012**

Un enfer. Cette journée était tout simplement un enfer pour Nikki... Et cela n'était pas dû à l'expiration de son contrat à la WWE qu'elle aurait très bien pu renouveler si c'était son souhait. Le véritable problème c'était la raison de son refus de signer un nouveau contrat.

La catcheuse avait quitté Raw dès la fin de son match et la scène avec Eve afin d'expliquer le départ des jumelles Bella et s'était empressée de rentrer à leur hôtel, la gorge nouée pour fondre pitoyablement en larmes dans le taxi. Elle ne répondit pas aux appels de Brie qui relevaient presque du harcèlement, ni ceux de son petit ami qui devait se faire un sang d'encre, devant rester sur place afin d'assurer le show.

La diva ne se donna pas la peine de leur répondre, ressassant les options qui se présentaient à elle afin de gérer cette ''situation'' au mieux. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour Phillip puisqu'il finirait par la rejoindre en fin de soirée à l'hôtel puisqu'ils partageaient une chambre. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à présent c'était hiberner, en espérant que tout serait réglé à son réveil et que Phil serait toujours à ses côtés.

Une fois dans la suite mise à la disposition du couple, elle retira lentement ses chaussures et se roula en boule sous les couvertures, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes, faisant tressauter les draps la recouvrant, la protégeant du monde cruel à l'extérieur qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter.

Nicole ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, mais ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis un long moment, recouvrant petit à petit son sang froid, pesant le pour et le contre de la terrible décision qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre et à annoncer à son petit ami dont elle entendait justement les pas dans l'entrée, la porte claquant derrière lui. Elle se redressa sous les couvertures, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit matelassée, adoptant un air serein, mais ses yeux gonflés et rougis la trahissaient.

Punk allait lui demander la raison de son départ précipité, mais il remarqua ses yeux et se précipita à ses côtés, paniqué.

\- Je sais pas comment on s'est débrouillés, mais je suis enceinte, siffla Nikki d'un ton étonnement acide, ployant sous son regard inquisiteur, se massant les paupières dans l'espoir de se redonner un peu de vivacité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas fait exprès... Et si tu me sors le grand « mais chérie, c'est le miracle de la vie », je t'étripe.

Phil la dévisagea longuement, alternant entre la joie indicible d'être père et la déception de voir sa compagne le prendre si mal, bien qu'il puisse comprendre sa réticence au vu de son métier - du moins ancien métier -, ou encore l'inquiétude de la voir si mal en point. Tout en dessinant des cercles sur le dos de sa main à l'aide du pouce il la blotti contre son torse et enfouit le nez dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Son cœur se déchira en la sentant trembler contre lui et il tenta de l'apaiser avec des mots tendres, gardant le silence afin de la laisser vider son sac.

\- Désolé de ne pas m'en réjouir, mais ça brise tous mes plans de carrière. J'ai déjà 29 ans et ma seule opportunité de briller en tant que championne vient de me passer sous le nez à cause de ça, expliqua Nikki après un long moment blottie contre lui à se battre pour garder sa fierté alors qu'elle pouvait se montrer sous n'importe quel visage devant lui, mais rien n'y faisait, quelques perles salées dévalaient ses joues. Brie voulait partir afin de s'essayer ailleurs, mais moi c'est parce qu'on m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais hors jeu à cause de ce têtard et qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi tant que ce serait pas arrangé.

\- Ma chérie, c'est normal, ce n'est pas sain de te battre avec un bébé et je comprends que tu paniques pour ton avenir à cause de ça, mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de te mettre dans un tel état? Murmura Phil en lissant sa chevelure dans un geste rassurant, son nez frôlant le sien. Rien ne t'empêche de revenir en puissance après la naissance du bébé.

\- Non. Revenir un an après, c'est même pas la peine, je suis morte. J'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'importance alors si je disparais de la surface de la Terre, je n'ai plus la moindre chance... Je ne peux pas partir, je ne veux pas..., marmotta Nicole dont les pleurs faisaient plisser les yeux et le nez dans une moue de désespoir saisissante, se frottant les yeux avec l'intention de sécher ses larmes, mais cela ne fit qu'étaler son mascara, formant un masque polichinelle lamentable. De toute manière, elle se sentait lamentable. Comment tu crois que je devrais réagir face à ça? Il a gâché tous mes projets de carrière. Je veux me débarrasser de lui.

\- Attend, attend, attend! Je sais que ça tombe particulièrement mal, que tu brillais enfin à la WWE après tout ce temps et qu'il est dur dans ce métier de revenir après un long départ, surtout quand on est une femme, mais je crois avoir le droit de donner mon avis, c'est le mien aussi.

\- Toi ça ne va pas te gêner à la WWE d'avoir un gosse! C'est pas toi qui va devenir gros comme une baleine sur le point d'exploser, avoir envie de pleurer et rire en l'espace de 5 secondes, hurler pour tout et rien et surtout devoir passer ta journée à la maison à rien foutre, à regarder les gens faire ce que tu aimes alors que tu es condamnée à être une larve chez toi, s'écria Nicole en pointant son index sur son torse avec virulence. Toi tu t'en fous, ta carrière a déjà décollé, tu es au sommet, tu es le meilleur du monde. Moi je suis qu'une pouff qu'on sort tous les 36 mois pour combler un creux et à laquelle personne ne fait attention parce qu'on ne me laisse pas le temps de faire mes preuves! Alors non, je ne veux pas de ce bébé!

Punk recula vivement la tête en plissant le front comme si il venait de se prendre une gifle, ce qui était bien le cas au sens figuré. Il n'était pas blessé par sa hargne envers sa carrière, mais par son sentiment d'infériorité au moins aussi important que le sien durant ses premières années, s'estompant un peu avec le temps et sa présence angélique. Nicole vivait mal son statut de plante verte et ne le lui avait jamais confié, même si cela semblait logique et vu sous cette éclairage, il ne pouvait que comprendre son vif rejet.

Néanmoins, son contrat expirant aujourd'hui même, cela s'accumulait à la nouvelle de sa grossesse et il serait probablement plus aisé pour elle de réfléchir à la question une fois reposée.

\- Ne t'énerve pas mon ange. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais là c'est pas le bon moment pour se décider, on va y réfléchir à tête reposée ok? Par contre... Tu viens de me dire que les patrons voulaient pas de toi tant que le problème serait pas réglé, donc tu leur as dit. Depuis combien de temps tu le sais au juste? S'enquit Phil avec suspicion bien que s'emparant de ses deux petites mains, les serrant comme si c'était une relique.

\- Ça fait deux semaines, souffla la brune en pinçant les lèvres et détournant le regard, sachant qu'elle était en faute. Pour ma défense, je ne voulais pas te le dire car je te voyais tout content sur le ring, tu t'amusais bien et j'avais pas envie de gâcher ton plaisir.

\- C'est complètement con cette excuse, lui fit remarquer son compagnon avec un sourire pincé qui fit pourtant rire la diva, du moins la fit croasser entre deux sanglots même si il n'allait pas tarder à lui rappeler combien elle était irresponsable. Nik', t'es complètement dingue: tu t'es battue avec un bébé dans le ventre et ce pendant plusieurs semaines alors que tu le savais!

Sa petite amie tourna la tête sur le côté en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mais Punk la força à lui faire face en tenant fermement son visage et il finit par accrocher son regard chocolat embué. Il essuya ses larmes du pouce et la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son inconscience s'envola dès qu'il y lut une affliction qui la rongeait. Sa femme était malheureuse et il ne pouvait décemment pas hausser le ton sur elle. Demain oui, car il fallait tout de même qu'elle prenne conscience de son irresponsabilité, mais ce soir elle avait juste besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et d'un corps contre lequel se reposer.

Malgré tout, Phillip ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout excité à l'idée que la femme de sa vie, et de ses rêves pendant longtemps, porte son enfant.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux? S'enquit Nicole soudainement bien plus tranquille, se laissant aller contre sa main si douce, comme un chaton avec sa mère, levant le bras afin de mêler ses doigts aux siens, cassant son image féminine et glamour en reniflant par intermittence.

\- Je me vois bien élever la nouvelle génération des meilleurs au monde, admit le champion avec un haussement d'épaules, arborant un sourire en coin qui contamina sa compagne. Il aurait aimé que sa joie soit partagée, mais il devait faire sans. On se décide demain, d'accord? Là tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'oublier la WWE.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, marmonna Nikki en s'étirant langoureusement avant de se redresser avec souplesse. Elle sauta au pied du lit et alla farfouiller dans le sac de voyage de son petit ami, finissant par brandir son fameux t-shirt blanc estampillé ''Best in the World'' avec le logo du point levé empoignant un éclair entouré d'étoiles à l'avant. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et l'enfila sous son regard enfiévré d'amoureux transit. La brune retourna s'installer dans le lit, savourant la chaleur des draps. Phillip Brooks, tu es le meilleur. Je t'aime.

\- Forcément, mais je le serais vraiment après un bon repas, toutes ces émotions m'ont creusé l'estomac! S'exclama Phil en se redressant avec un bâillement, mais la main de Nikki se posa vivement sur son poignet afin de le retenir. Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je vais juste me changer et j'appelle le room service depuis le lit.

Nicole le suivit du regard tandis qu'il reproduisait exactement les mêmes gestes qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt, tellement plus rassurée depuis leur discussion même si cela chamboulait entièrement ses plans concernant la minuscule chose difforme grandissant dans son ventre.

Bien sûr, elle rêvait d'être mère et porter les enfants de Phil l'enchantait, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour construire sa vie de famille. Elle s'en voulut beaucoup de ne lui avoir montré que du chagrin et de la déception alors qu'elle le savait réjoui à cette simple évocation. Alors lorsqu'il la rejoignit sous les draps après quelques minutes à vaquer dans la suite et avoir commandé un repas copieux pour deux, elle s'empara de ses mains tatouées et les posa sur son ventre, le t-shirt remonté jusqu'à la poitrine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir fait attention, je crains, souffla Phil qui ancrait son regard au sien, la culpabilité nouant sa gorge alors qu'il massait son ventre si plat.

\- Tais-toi.

Sur ce, Nikki l'embrassa langoureusement, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes sous les couvertures, se laissant rattraper par le sommeil qui la fuyait depuis la découverte de sa grossesse.

* * *

A partir de cet instant, la déchéance s'annonça, bien que les prémices de leur crise se faufilaient dans leur couple depuis le début, mais l'amour ne leur avait jamais fait défaut et c'était bien là le pire.

Nikki perdit le bébé à peine trois semaines après et passa le mois qui suivit cloîtrée dans sa chambre chez sa mère à pleurer dans son oreiller malgré le soutient infaillible de Punk lui rendant visite le plus souvent possible. Lorsqu'elle retourna enfin au bercail à Chicago, sa poitrine avait triplé de volume. Nicole avait toujours été superficielle et aimait être le centre d'attention, cela n'avait jamais dérangé son compagnon car elle restait humble et affectueuse, mais il dût avouer qu'il avait été quelque peu surpris. Puis elle lui avait expliqué que c'était une façon comme une autre de panser ses plaies et que son cœur battait toujours pour lui sous ses implants.

**22 Août 2012**

**[Bon Jovi - Always]**

Même si ils se réconciliaient à chaque fois, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se prendre le bec concernant le travail. Ne rien faire si ce n'est sortir dépenser son argent afin de combler le manque et devant entendre Phil relater ses déboires professionnels rendaient Nikki folle. Elle finit par lui signaler combien cela était désagréable de l'entendre chanter la même chanson depuis 4 ans alors qu'il était l'un des catcheurs les plus adulés de la fédération. Phillip ne répondait que rarement en haussant le ton, comprenant sans mal son irritation.

Quand il en venait à leur relation il n'était plus l'athlète prétentieux que le public acclamait, mais un amoureux transit qui reconnaissait ses défauts.

A part cela, elle restait aimante, mais il sentait que son égoïsme commençait à créer une barrière entre eux, une barrière qui s'élevait depuis longtemps déjà, mais qu'elle faisant semblant de ne pas voir car ils avaient attendu trop longtemps et s'aimaient trop fort pour se laisser détruire par cela. Et c'était pourtant le cas après plus de deux merveilleuses années.

Oui, en dépit des projets d'avenir qu'ils continuaient à tisser, Nicole commençait à se lasser de ses jérémiades qui lui rappelaient sa pitoyable situation de catcheuse sur laquelle elle ne revenait jamais. Ses lamentations l'avaient longtemps inquiétée, craignant que son compagnon ne fasse une bêtise qu'il regretterait plus tard, le rendant ainsi malheureux et elle par la même occasion. Finalement c'était elle qui sombrait, ses plaintes devenant un boulet à ses pieds. Nicole disposait d'une patience infinie, mais ça en devenait écrasant et lui donnait l'impression d'être une moins que rien.

Ce soir là, elle l'attendit sagement à l'appartement alors qu'il profitait d'un concert avec ses amis, discutant vivement au téléphone avec sa sœur qui tentait de l'aider à prendre sa décision, pesant le pour et le contre de leur relation.

Brianna savait combien le lien les unissant était fort, presque indestructible, que sa jumelle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse, et en dépit du temps pour en en arriver là, elle se rendait compte que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien à présent. Sa sœur tenait une relation à bout de bras qu'elle espérait sauver à la simple force de son amour, mais cela ne suffisait plus passé un certain cap où il fallait prendre en considération toutes les facettes de sa moitié si on souhaitait se projeter avec elle . Sans cela, il y avait fort à parier que ce couple coulerait.

Et Nikki n'en était que trop consciente.

La brune avait beau lui avoir déjà exprimé son ressenti, cela ne changeait rien malgré toute la bonne volonté dont Phillip faisait preuve.

Après avoir raccroché la diva fit donc ses valises avec amertume, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes, essayant de se convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire et c'était bel et bien ce que sa raison lui criait. En revanche, son cœur protestait, lui intimant de rester là, dans leur appartement et continuer à vivre en sa compagnie, supportant ce côté de lui encore et toujours car elle l'aimait trop fort pour abandonner maintenant. Mais Nikki avait de la fierté en plus d'avoir des sentiments et un esprit et c'est cette dernière qui prenait le dessus.

\- Phillip, il faut qu'on parle, murmura Nicole depuis son poste dans le canapé à peine son petit ami eut-il passé la porte du salon, assise bien droite dans le fond, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Son cœur lâcha lorsqu'elle vit son visage tant aimé se décomposer. Viens t'asseoir.

Punk obéit en silence en se passant la main sur le front, déglutissant devant sa mine déterminée pourtant elle s'empara de sa main lorsqu'il la tendit dans sa direction avec hésitation. Cependant sa tendresse ne le leurra pas, il savait parfaitement ce que ces mots signifiaient. C'était la hantise de chaque personne en couple.

\- Phillip, on a déjà parlé des centaines de fois de ton sentiment d'infériorité au travail. Je sais que tu as fait énormément de progrès depuis notre rencontre, que tu as aussi beaucoup pris sur toi, mais c'est trop difficile pour moi... T'entendre geindre à chaque événement, dire que tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu mérites, c'est trop. Je pensais pouvoir faire avec car je t'aime, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, mais je ne peux plus...Car tu n'as jamais accepté de partager la gloire avec les autres, ni reconnaître la valeur de ce que t'offrais les supérieurs et pourtant tu as été champion 5 fois, 5, Phillip! Sans compter ton titre par équipe. Car je suis toujours dans la crainte que cela te ronge tellement que tu décides de tout laisser tomber pour ensuite le regretter. Je me retrouve coincée dans cette spirale infernale sans me plaindre de mon statut à la WWE alors que je n'ai été championne qu'une semaine...Et m'as-tu déjà entendu larmoyer à part la fois où mon contrat n'a pas été renouvelé à cause du bébé? J'avais même décidé de le garder car je voulais faire passer ma vie de famille d'abord, car tu avais réussi à me convaincre que je brillerai à mon retour, mais tout s'est écroulé et tu continues à t'écrier que ce n'est pas assez, jamais assez. Tu es champion, tu parviens toujours a avoir des intrigues convenables avec un titre à la clé, tu as un public qui t'adore, des amis formidable et tu m'as moi. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je sais que tu nous aimes, que tu m'aimes, mais je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire pour te rassurer car tu n'es jamais satisfait. Ton discours ne change jamais et je suis restée malgré tout, mais ton complexe d'infériorité me traîne vers le bas. J'ai besoin de penser à moi, d'aller bien, et ce n'est pas possible avec quelqu'un qui me fait me sentir inférieure et inutile.

Punk avait écouté toute sa tirade en gardant une mine fermée, mais son cœur était en chute libre, sa pire crainte se matérialisant enfin. Le catcheur avait toujours eu conscience que son complexe et ses lamentations lui porteraient préjudice et viendraient à bout de sa splendide relation, mais il avait osé espérer que cela s'arrangerait.

Nicole avait raison, ce n'était pas vivable pour lui et cela devait donc l'être encore plus pour elle. Pire encore, la pauvre se sentait inférieure dans leur couple alors qu'il croyait l'avoir mise sur un piédestal, la traitant dignement. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre, même si il en serait le seul fautif, et encore moins la rendre malheureuse.

\- Nikki, tu as raison, mais on peut pas abandonner maintenant. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me laisses une seconde chance, celle de te prouver que tu es plus importante à mes yeux qu'un titre. Pourquoi baisser les bras après s'être tourné autour si longtemps et avoir encore des sentiments? Je peux tout laisser tomber pour toi si c'est ce que tu veux...

\- Parce qu'on a déjà essayé Phil et que ça ne fonctionne pas malgré nos efforts. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes, tu serais trop malheureux sans cela. Même si je t'aime et que je sais combien c'est réciproque, ce ne sera pas possible tant que tu n'auras pas fait la paix avec toi-même. J'ai essayé de t'aider à résoudre ton problème, car je sais que c'est un fardeau pour toi, mais il est trop profondément enraciné et tu es le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne veux pas sombrer avec toi.

\- Mais tu brilles Nicole, ta lumière brille sur moi. Je vais avoir l'air complètement con et tu pourras bien t'en moquer, mais tu es mon phare et c'est toi qui me garde à la surface, m'empêchant de me noyer, avoua le catcheur straight edge d'une voix vacillante , caressant délicatement sa joue de la pulpe des doigts tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux afin de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Malgré tout, elle ne fuyait pas son contact et cela lui donna un peu d'espoir. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans toi.

\- Il va falloir apprendre car tu es le seul à pouvoir te sauver, souffla la diva en couvrant sa main de la sienne, déglutissant avec peine. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là, mais il le fallait, pour elle. Même si je ne peux pas rester avec toi car ça en devient malsain, sache une chose Phillip: Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Nicole fondit lamentablement en larme malgré sa retenue tandis que le leurs lèvres se rencontraient en un baiser amer, mais si envoûtant car il scellait à la fois leur amour profond, mais aussi leurs adieux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures alors que c'est toi qui me largue? S'enquit Punk avec un rire qui sonna faux, son front reposant contre le sien, se noyant dans son regard chocolat, bataillant pour faire bonne figure.

\- Je viens de te le dire: je t'aime. Tu auras toujours cette place si spéciale dans mon cœur et j'espère que tu ne me détestes pas pour ça.

\- Jamais. Tu ne mérites que d'être aimée et respectée, tu es la meilleure femme au monde...ou au moins la mienne, assura le brun qui avait l'impression de sentir le monde s'effondrer sur sa tête, même si il la savait sincère et que cela le soulageait. Alors je te referai la cour lorsque je serais en paix, même si je ne vois pas comment y arriver sans toi. Je t'aime.

\- Arrête Phil, ordonna Nikki sans conviction dans un souffle languide alors qu'il essuyait les perles d'eau sur ses joues du bout des lèvres. Si il continuait à parler, à clamer son amour, elle finirait pas flancher alors elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes, prenant place sur ses genoux. Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça.

\- Tu mérites mieux. Tu es une déesse et devrait être traitée comme telle, partager ta vie avec un homme qui ne te fais pas passer après son métier et sa propre satisfaction, murmura Punk en accueillant la chaleur de son corps avec un plaisir coupable, avec une sincérité bouleversante.

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin malgré son envie de lui déchirer sa légère tunique cintrée car après tout c'était leur rupture et il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation en se comportant comme un goujat. Il se sentait déjà bien ignoble sans cela, indigne de se trouver en sa présence.

Ce fut Nicole qui pimenta leurs adieux en retirant sa tunique rouge, révélant sa poitrine nue. C'était son cadeau d'adieu, un cadeau égoïste certes car elle voulait le sentir en elle une dernière fois, admirer ses tatouages, son corps qu'elle aimait tant, voir la satisfaction et l'admiration transcender ses traits et faire pétiller ses yeux verts.

Phillip retira son tank noir qui se révélait trop lourd par cette chaleur puis se redressa en la prenant dans ses bras, les deux mains sous ses fesses afin de la maintenir. Les ondulations de son bassin lui firent perdre le contrôle bien avant d'atteindre leur chambre alors qu'il couvrait sa nuque d'une pluie de baisers ardents.

Nicole et Phillip s'unirent une dernière fois avec fougue, se perdant l'un en l'autre, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés comme pour se prouver qu'ils existaient bien pour l'autre, que leur histoire était réelle, leurs regards ancrés, exprimant toute la passion et le chagrin qui les ravageaient et les hanteraient toutes leurs vies.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent côte à côte et échangèrent un ultime sourire empreint de bienveillance. Malgré leur déchirement, ils resteraient gravés dans les tréfonds de l'âme de l'autre et même si les mois à venir seraient pénibles, jamais ils ne se haïraient pour cela.

La diva fit une toilette rapide et, une fois prête, baisa son front, laissant sa chevelure caresser son visage, ses doigts frôler sa main et admira le N tatoué sur ses pectoraux avec un pincement au cœur. Elle quitta alors leur cocon en entraînant le plus de valises possibles dans son sillage, abandonnant son premier véritable amour dans les cendres de leur paradis. Elle pleura en silence dans l'ascenseur puis dans le taxi et Phillip resta pantois dans leur lit, se couvrant les yeux d'une main afin de dissimuler ses yeux embués comme si il craignait que l'on se moque de lui.

Nicole Garcia, la femme de sa vie, était partie et c'était de sa faute.

**4 mois plus tard**

Nicole prenait enfin ses marques dans le palace de John Cena, l'homme a qui elle n'avait jamais prêté attention, mais qui c'était révélé si gentil à son égard, lui remontant le moral à renfort de plaisanteries et douces attentions. C'était ainsi qu'il avait conquis la belle brune: à l'usure.

Déboussolée par sa séparation, perdue sans lui, on pouvait dire qu'elle était tombée dans les bras du premier venu dans l'espoir de se consoler, mais elle ne regretterait pas car à présent elle se portait mieux.

Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu rappeler son ancien petit ami, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais le manque avait fini par s'atténuer sans jamais vraiment disparaître et elle savait que c'était le cas de Phillip aussi qui l'appelait aux premières heures du matin, mais elle ne répondait jamais, craignant de sombrer de nouveau après être remontée à la surface.

Ce soir là, en dépit du fait qu'elle visitait la vaste demeure de son nouveau compagnon pour la première fois, elle se décida à décrocher après tous ces mois de silence tandis que le favori de la fédération essayait vainement de préparer un plat mangeable. Pour tout dire, elle se sentit mal à l'aise de renouer ainsi le contact, avec sa robe courte, ses escarpins vertigineux, dans un lieu qui aurait fait vomir le catcheur straight edge. Ce fut pourquoi la diva ne prit pas la parole, attendant avec appréhension.

"_Tu me manques Nikki_" furent les seuls mots que Phil prononça et cela fit naître un large sourire sur les lèvres maquillées de la brune

Malgré la rupture abrupte et tous ces mois l'un sans l'autre, il ne la détestait pas et cela la rassura car en perdant son compagnon, elle avait aussi perdu son meilleur ami qui semblait enfin revenir vers elle.

En ramassant Punk à la petite cuillère, l'apaisant tant bien que mal AJ avait très bien su lire entre les lignes. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait beaucoup appris des erreurs de ses proches: une telle souffrance chez un homme ne peut être due qu'à une femme ou à un problème psychologique profond. Elle avait éliminé la seconde option lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Nicole et AJ l'avait accepté ainsi, ramassant l'oisillon tombé de son nid, en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lutter contre ce lien.

"_Toi aussi Phil_"

Tous deux s'étaient rendus à l'évidence que vivre sans l'autre était au-delà de leur force et leurs paroles se vérifiaient: peu importe ce qui leur arrivait, ils auraient toujours une place particulière dans le cœur de l'autre.

* * *

J'ai tenu à rajouter la petite scène finale afin d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de leur relation actuelle dans ma fiction. Je conçois que cela puisse vous paraître tiré par les cheveux, mais je me suis inspirée de mon expérience et j'avoue que je trouve moi-même ça curieux... Ne vous en faites pas, cet OS ne sert pas de prétexte à raviver leur relation dans ma fiction, mais simplement à montrer une autre facette de ces personnages.

Merci de m'avoir lue =)


End file.
